I WANNA HOLD YOU,BROTHER!
by Ilan-chan
Summary: "a..aku menyukaimu Gikwang-a"/"aku juga menyukaimu Seobie. Kau ini bodoh ya? Mana mungkin aku tak menyukaimu. kitakan saudara haha dasar aneh"/""yap ini keputusanmu sendiri Lee Gikwang"/"sampai kapan pun aku hanya akan melihatmu. Aku hanya akan memandangmu. Aku hanya kan men.."/ "aku mencintaimu Yang Yoseob" Gi-Seob!yaoi!last chap updated!
1. Chapter 1 i wanna hold u, brother!

I WANNA HOLD YOU, BROTHER!

Pertemuan kami adalah takdir. Ikatan darah yang mengharuskan kami bertemu dan tumbuh bersama walaupun kami tak secara langsung saudara biologis tapi dia menganggapku sebagai adik yang harus dilindungi. Tubuhku memang lebih kecil dari anak seumuranku, aku terlihat rapuh karna itu dia akan selalu disampingku itu yang dikatakannya. Tapi.. aku tak ingin terus menerus dianggap lemah dan hanya sebagai adik olehnya aku menginginkanya lebih, lebih dari yang dia bayangkan. Mungkin aku sudah gila karna berpikir seperti ini tapi aku tak mungkin bisa menolak apa yang dikehendaki hatiku kan?

"hey! Jangan melamun, kau ingin mati ya? Kajja cepat" ujar seseorang dengan menghentak pundakku. Aku kembali kedunia nyata dimana aku berada di penyebrangan dan dia menggandeng tanganku. Yah seperti biasa kami memang terlihat seperti ini setiap harinya. Walaupun aku bukan anak kecil lagi tapi dia selalu menggenggam tanganku kemanapun kami pergi alasanya dia tak ingin aku tersesat ataupun kehilangan jejaknya. Bodohnya dia. Memangnya dia pikir aku anak kecil berumur 5 tahun yang bahkan tak ingat letak rumahnya ataupun sekolahnya sendiri. Aku akui sikapnya sekarang bukan tanpa alasan itu karna dulu waktu kami TK aku sempat menghilang untuk 2 hari karna ia meninggalkanku untuk bermain dengan temannya dan tentu saja saat pulang aku tersesat tapi ingat saat itu umurku 5 tahun jadi wajarkan. Tapi hey aku sekarang ditingkat 2 dan umurku 18 tahun yang benar saja kalau aku masih tersesat ketika mencari jalan pulang. Aku rasa dia berlebihan, tapi entah kenapa aku malah menyukai ini. Ini membuatku nyaman, bahkan ketika orang-orang mengatakan hal-hal yang tak enak tentang kami aku malah berharap itu akan menjadi kenyataan. Aku menyukainya setiap kali ia menggenggam tanganku ataupun tersenyum padaku . aku menyukainya yang selalu memberiku semangat ketika aku gagal dalam pelajaran olahraga. Aku menyukainya tiap kali ia melindungiku dari anak-anak yang menggangguku di sekolah. Aku memang menyukainya, segala hal tentangnya.

"aku kan sudah bilang jangan melamun lagi yoseob-ah, ayo cepat aku sudah lapar nih!" ujarnya lagi. Aku terkekeh melihatnya.

"wae? Kau mentertawakanku ya?" tanyanya terlihat kesal.

"ani, siapa yang mentertawakanmu hanya saja barusan ada setan yang membisikkanku 'hey teman raksasamu itu rakus sekali' begitu katanya"jawabku meledekknya sontak saja aku melepaskan tanganya dan berlari kerumah. Bisa gawat kalau dia menangkapku, bisa-bisa aku di smack down.

"hey! Yak awas kau y! Jangan lari Yang Yoseob kembali kesini! Hey aku serius!"ujarnya tapi maaf aku takkan tertipu untuk berhenti dan jadi santapan hidup.

"Ahjumma aku pulang!"sapaku pada ahjumma yang sibuk mencuci piring didapur.

"ah kau sudah pulang, kenapa terlambat? Kami sudah makan duluan tadi tapi tenang saja bagianmu dengan Kikwang masih ada. Eh tapi kemana anak itu?"tanya ahjumma, aku hanya tersenyum dan mengedikkan bahu.

"gomawo untuk makananya ahjumma. Wah kau sangat cantik hari ini, kuharap menunya bulgogi"rayuku sambil bermanja-manja padanya. Ahjumma hanya tertawa,

"hahaha omo lihat keponakanku yang satu ini begitu pintar merayu, nee menu hari ini memang bulgogi"ujar ahjumma. Dan kami mendengar suara pintu, kurasa itu dia. Aku harus segera kabur sebelum dia menangkapku. aku mengecup ahjumma sebentar dan langsung melesat kekamarku.

"umma dimana dia? Heh dia berhasil kabur lagi"

"sudahlah kalian berdua ini kadang akur kadang bertengkar seperti anak kecil saja"

Aku masih dapat mendengar percakapan ahjumma denganya. Ah sebaiknya ku mandi dulu.

Tok tok tok

"Yoseob-a kau sedang apa? Ayo cepat keluar aku ingin makan"ujarnya, aku bergegas memakai baju.

"kau sudah mandi? Baklah ayo makan"ajaknya ke ruang makan, kami makan bersama sambil mengobrol tentunya. Tampak seperti sebuah keluarga bukan? Walaupun aku bukan anak kandung ahjumma dan ahjussi mereka menganggapku seperti anak. Orang tuaku meninggal sejak aku berumur 4 tahun dan keluarga kikwang yang merawatku selama ini.

"yoseob-a tadi anak dikelasku ada yang menanyakanmu, dia gadis yang cantik lho. Kau harus menemuinya."kata kikwang. Aku menaruh sumpitku dan menatapnya.

"aku tak mau, jangan menyuruhku untuk menemui gadis-gadis itu. Kalau ada yang kusukai aku pasti akan mendekatinya kok"jawabku. Kikwang menatapku balik dan tertawa.

"kau selalu saja serius ketika membicarakan gadis-gadis. Aku yakin kau akan menjadi kekasih yang baik"katanya. Entah kenapa aku menjadi kesal dan tak bernafsu makan.

"aku kembali ke kamar. Kalau ada perlu apapun besok saja mintanya, aku tak ingin diganggu"ujarku dan kembali kekamar, aku sempat melihat ekspresinya yang berubah. Entahkah aku tak mengerti.

Alarmku berbunyi tepat pukul 6 pagi. Aku membuka jendela balkon untuk menghirup udara segar.

"pagi"sapa kikwang dari balkonnya, aku sedikit kaget melihatnya bangun jam segini. Tapi dia terlihat berbeda tak semangat seperti biasanya.

"pagi"balasku."tumben kau bangun pagi apa mimpi buruk sampai kau takut untuk tidur lagi? Seperti bayi saja"ledekku

"siapa yang kau sebut bayi? Setidaknya ku tak pernah tersesat kerumahku sendiri apalagi sampai 2 hari dan setidaknya pria-pria takkan menggodaku"balasnya

"Hey! Jangan salahkan wajahku yang imut dong! Mereka saja yang bodoh"cibirku kesal dan sialnya itu malah membuatnya senang.

"jangan tertawa! Itu tak lucu tau"ujarku dan dia malah tertawa semakin kencang.

"hey kalau kau tertawa lagi aku akan menghajarmu!"ancamku berhasil menghentikan tawanya.

"kau? Menghajarku? Bwahahaahhahaha baru memukulku sekali saja kau akan langsung bilang 'apa itu sakit? Aku akan mengambil obat'seobi seobi kau bahkan tak berani melukai seekor kucing"balasnya.

"itukan karna…karna…ah sudahlah"jawabku langsung menggembungkan pipi. Mana mungkin aku mengatakan itu karna aku menyukaimu jadi manamungkin aku membiarkan kau terluka, aku sudah gila kalau sampai aku mengatakannya.

"seobi-a ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu sebenarnya dari semalam sih"ujarnya tampak sangat serius.

"apa?"tanyaku ikutan serius.

"ada seorang gadis yang menyatakan cinta padaku tapi aku bingung apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku belum menjawabnya"ujarnya. Nafasku tercekat seakan oksigen menipis namun aku berusaha terlihat normal.

"apa kau menyukainya?"tanyaku lagi.

"mungkin. Dia gadis yang baik dan sangat manis. Anak terpintar dikelas dan juga dia agak sedikit berbeda dengan yang gadis lainnya."lanjutnya, sial aku merasa tak bisa bernafas sekarang.

"kalau begitu kenapa tak kau menerimanya saja"lanjutku. Sial kenapa aku malah mengatakan itu. Dasar bodoh! Yang yoseob kau bodoh!

"baiklah aku akan menemuinya besok. Ohya namanya Hanai, Choi Hanai"ujarnya dan kembali ke dalam kamar menyisakan aku yang merutuki diri sendiri.

Disekolah aku gelisah sepanjang pelajaran membayangkan kikwang akan menerima gadis itu dan mereka akan pacaran lalu bagaimana denganku? Aku juga menyukaimu. Bodoh aku memang bodoh aku harus menghentikanya. Aku tak bisa memendam perasaanku lagi. Aku tak perduli ia akan membenciku atau berpikir aku tak normal tapi aku memang menyukainya dan tak ada hal lain yang dapat kulakukan untuk merubah kenyataan itu.

Sepulang sekolah aku berniat untuk menghentikannya tapi aku justru menemukan surat darinya di lokerku. Untuk apa kikwang mengajakku kegudang olahraga? Entahlah yang jelas aku akan kesana.

Baiklah mungkin ini agak sedikit aneh karna tempat ini cukup sepi apalagi gudang ini cukup tertutup dan jarang ada murid disekitar sini. Aku memanggil kikwang berkali-kali tapi tak ada jawaban. Ini mulai mencurigakan semoga saja ini bukan jebakkan sebaiknya aku pergi.

"mau kemana yeobo?"ujar seseorang dibelakangku. Aku menoleh dan mendapati namja yang dulu pernah mengerjaiku.

"cih kau lagi. Sudah ku katakan berhenti menggangguku. Aku tidak suka pada pria"jawabku sinis. Dia menyeringai padaku,

"kita lihat saja apa kau masih bisa mnegatakan itu setelah ini!"seringainya dan menerjangku. Sial aku kalah cepat dan dia berhasil menangkapku. Tapi tak semudah itu meskipun terlihat rapuh aku cukup kuat untuk melepaskan diri darinya seorang tapi aku salah perkiraan ternyata bukan hanya dia disana masih ada beberapa orang lagi yang juga mengunci pergerakkanku. Aku tak dapat berkutik dan mereka membawaku kegudang.

Tangan dan kakiku terikat dikursi, mulutku tertutup lakban. Mereka melihatku dengan seringaian menjijikan. 'Ya tuhan ini takkan terjadi padaku! Aku pria dan tak mungkin dilecehkan oleh pria juga! Seseorang tolong aku!'teriakku dalam hati.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~in another place~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gikwang mencari yoseob kemana-mana tapi ia tak menemukannya dimanapun tak juga ditoilet padahal ia baru saja ingin mengatakan kalau ia hanya bercanda tentang pernyataan cinta itu tapi itu memang sungguhan gadis itu menembaknya hanya saja dalam sebuah permainan bukan dalam hal serius. Ini aneh, pikir gikwang karna yoseob tak pernah pulang sendirian tanpa dirinya. Pasti sesuatu terjadi, menyulitkan mempunyai sepupu sepertinya. Wajah imut dengan tubuh mungil akan menarik perhatian para gadis ataupun namja. Bulan lalu ada seorang namja yang menganggunya dijalan ketika gikwang sedang beli minuman sebentar untung namja itu tak sempat melakukan hal-hal mengerikan pada yoseob tapi sekarang dimana anak itu? Gikwang terus mencari dan juga bertanya-tanya pada anak lain. Beruntung ia bertemu dengan teman sekelas yoseob yang memberitahunya kalau ia tadi sempat melihat yoseob berjalan ke arah belakang sekolah. Di belakang sekolah tempat sepi yang jarang dikunjungi murid. Apa yang dilakukan anak itu disana?

"ini bukan sesuatu yang bagus"gumam gikwang.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~at gudang~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mereka menyeringai menatap yoseob yang tak berdaya terikat dikursi. Salah satu dari mereka yang berbicara pada yoseob melangkah lebih dahulu mendekatinya.

"ini takkan menyakitkan aku janji yah setidaknya ini takkan menyakitkan denganku tapi kau harus sedikit merayu mereka untuk bersikap lembut padamu"ujar namja itu pada yoseob. Yoseob mencoba kembali melepaskan diri saat namja itu menyibak almamaternya dan membuka kemejanya dengan paksa sampai kancing-kancingnya lepas.

"wow lihat ini! Bukankah itu terlalu mulus untuk ukuran seorang pria"ujar namja itu dan meraba tubuh bagian atas yoseob. Yoseob semakin histeris, ia memberontak lebih kuat lagi. Namja itu meraih niple kirinya dan memelintirnya membuat yoseob meringis kesakitan. Namja-namja itu serempak tertawa melihat yoseob yang kesakitan dengan beberapa tetes air mata membingkai wajahnya. Kelakuan namja itu semakin jadi pada tubuh yoseob. Isakan dari namja mungil itu mulai membesar saat pintu terbuka paksa.

Kikwang mengarahkan tongkatnya kebeberapa namja terdekat denganya. Emosinya semakin memuncak begitu menyaksikan apa yang dilakukan namja-namja itu. Melihat keadaan yoseob seperti itu membuat hatinya miris. Ia mengarahkan tongkatnya kebeberapa namja lainnya. Ia menghajar namja-namja itu tanpa ampun. Siapa suruh mereka mengganggu sepupunya jadi jangan heran kalau harus berurusan dengan si ahli bela diri. Kali ini dia takkan memberi ampun pada mereka. Dulu mereka juga pernah mengerjai yoseob dengan mengurungnya di toilet kali ini digudang. Gikwang melayangkan beberapa tinjunya kenamja-namja itu. 6 vs 1. Cukup melelahkan untuk kikwang sialnya ia masih harus kena pukul dibahunya untuk beberapa saat ia melemah dan menerima pukulan-pukulan balik dari namja itu. Yoseob melihatnya histeris. Gikwang bangun kembali dan menahan pukulan namja itu.

"sudah cukup bermain-mainnya. Sekarang mati kau!"maki gikwang dan menghajar namja itu berkali-kali sampai namja itu pingsan. Dan yang lainnya kabur begitu ketua mereka tumbang. Gikwang menghampiri yoseob dan melepaskan ikatanya. Yoseob langsung memeluknya dan menangis.

"tenanglah aku disini bersamamu"ujar gikwang menenangkan. Setelah beberapa menit tangis yoseob mereda dan ia melepaskan pelukan gikwang.

"kau baik-baik saja?" itulah kata pertama yang Yoseob katakan pada Gikwang sontak membuat namja itu hampir tertawa. Yang habis dijahili siapa tapi ia masih sempat memikirkan orang lain.

"gwaenchana. Neomu gwaenchana?"tanya gikwang balik. Yoseob menampakkan wajah kesalnya.

"mereka brengsek. Aku harus mandi kembang tujuh rupa dari tujuh dunia kalau gini. Ini menjijikan!"jawab Yoseob dengan menampakkan ekspresi jijiknya.

Gikwang memungut baju-baju Yoseob dan memberikannya ke namja itu.

"pakai dulu bajumu dan kita pulang"ujar gikwang sebelumnya ia sempat meneliti tubuh Yoseob memastikannya tak terluka lebih karna ia pasti akan langsung mencari namja-namja tadi dan menghajarnya. Yah memang dada kirinya saja yang agak memerah.

"itu,, apa tidak sakit?"tanya gikwang lagi sambil menunjuk ke tubuh Yoseob. Sontak wajah namja imut itu memerah begitu tau gikwang memperhatikan tubuhnya.

"hya! J-jangan melihat badanku begitu donk! Tidak sopan!"omel yoseob, gikwang menatapnya aneh.

"bukankah dari dulu juga kita sering mandi bersama, dasar aneh! Yasudahlah ayo pergi"ujar gikwang dan menunggu Yoseob didepan gudang. Mereka pulang dalam diam yang berkepanjangan. Yoseob sibuk memikirkan tentang hubungan gikwang dengan gadis dikelasnya itu dan Gikwang sibuk memikirkan apa Yoseob mengalami trauma sampai ia diam berkepanjangan.

Dirumah Yoseob juga hanya mengurung dirinya dikamar dan tak keluar seharian. Keesokkanya Yoseob juga bilang ia tak ingin kesekolah karna kurang enak badan. Gikwang jadi semakin khawatir dengan keadaan Yoseob apalagi sekarang dirumah tak ada orang karna Mr & Mss Lee harus keBusan untuk menjenguk nenek Gikwang selama 3 hari dan lagi Gikwang maupun Yoseob belum menceritakan masalah yang menimpa Yoseob kemarin karna Yoseob melarangnya untuk mengatakan itu pada siapapun. Selama disekolah yang dipikirkan Gikwang hanya tentang Yoseob dan Yoseob.

Hari ini yoseob memutuskan untuk tak datang kesekolah dulu disamping ia masih agak trauma ia juga sedang menyiapkan sesuatu dirumah. Kemarinkan ia sudah bertekad untuk menyatakannya pada gikwang makanya Yoseob sedang membuatnya. Walaupaun hanya selembar surat dan makan malam yang ia beli dari restaurant ia banyak berharap semoga ini berhasil ataupun hasilnya nanti ia tetap akan menerimannya.

Gikwang sampai dirumah dan mendapati rumahnya dalam keadaan aneh. Semua lampu mati. Ia menjadi panik karna berpikir sesuatu terjadi pada yoseob atau jangan-jangan sepupunya itu berniat bunuh diri. Gikwang mengecek kamar Yoseob dan tak menemukanya, dikamar mandi juga tidak ada. Saat ia kedapur tiba-tiba lampu menyala dan Yoseob sedang duduk disalah satu kursi di meja makan.

"apa yang kau lakukan sih? Aku mengkhawatirkanmu setengah mati tau. Aku pikir sesuatu terjadi padamu. Jadi ada apa ini?"tanya gikwang karna mendapati rumahnya gak terlihat aneh. Makan malam sudah ada dimeja dan yang benar saja dari mana balon dan lilin-lilin ini? Ia tak ingat ibunya pernah membuat pesta seperti ini.

"kajja kita makan!"ajak Yoseob dan mulai sibuk melahap makananya. Gikwang menatapnya curiga dan ikut makan , ia mengambil kursi didepan Yoseob.

"hey seobi kau tidak melakukan ynag aneh-aneh kan hari ini? Kenapa rumah kau biarkan gelap. Bagaimana kalau ada pencuri masuk selagi aku tidak ada"ujar gikwang begitu mereka selesai makan. Yoseob menatapnya serius. Baiklah ini mungkin memang serius dari tingkah laku Yoseob dari tadi ini memang terlihat agak sedikit aneh.

"aku punya sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakan denganmu Gikwang-a"ujarnya.

"aku mendengarkan"jawab gikwang.

"mungkin ini terdengar gila tapi aku sudah memutuskan untuk mengatakannya padamu. Entah kau akan berpikir mungkin aku aneh atau tidak normal tapi begitu mendengar ada gadis lain yang kau sukai aku hanya berpikir kalau aku juga harus mengatakannya walaupun kau kan membenciku yah aku berharap walaupun kau tak memiliki hal yang sama tapi aku harap kita masih berteman dan juga kuharap kau tak menganggap ini sen=bagai beban aku hanya ingin kau jujur untuk menaggapi ini…..bla bla"ujar seobi tanpa henti.

"hey hey hey tenang dude. Katakan perlahan, kalau kau mengatakannya secepat itu aku takkan mengerti. Jadi apa yang ingin kau sampaikan?"tanya gikwang menyela ucapan yoseob. Yoseob menundukkan kepalanya dan dalam satu helaan nafas ia mengatakanya.

"aku menyukaimu"ungkapnya terdengar lirih ditelinga gikwang. Ia agak bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Yoseob menahan nafas menunggu reaksi gikwang. Sepuluh detik, tiga pluh detik, satu menit, dua menit, yoseob melirik gikwang yang menatapnya. Sial aku akan dibenci!, pikir yoseob. Tapi ia salah. Gikwang justru tersenyum padanya dan mengatakan,

"aku juga menyukaimu. Kau ini bodoh ya? Mana mungkin aku tak menyukaimu haha dasar aneh"balas gikwang. Yoseob merutuki dirinya sendiri. Tentu saja gikwang tak memikirkan rasa suka seperti rasa sukanya.

"ahahaha tentu saja ya kita kan tak mungkin dalam hal saling membenci hahaha aku terdengar aneh ya. Kurasa aku harus segera istirahat dan kau harus membereskan mejanya karna aku yang sudah menyiapkannya jadi sekarang giliranmu."ujar yoseob dan kembali kekamar. Ia berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya. Rencana gagal.

Gikwang membereskan meja dan tak sengaja menemukan surat atas nama dirinya. "untukku? Apa ini?"gumam gikwang dan mulai membuka surta itu dari amplopnya. "ini tulisan tangan seobi"gumamnya lagi dan mulai membaca surat.

**Gikwang-a aku tau mungkin ini terdengar aneh untukmu**

**Tapi dengan sikapmu selama ini aku mulai merasa sesuatu yang berbeda tiap bersamamu. Entahlah yang kurasa ini apa kupikir ini sesuatu hal yang wajar diantara saudara tapi begitu aku mendengar kau memikirkan gadis lain aku merasa cemburu dan takut kehilanganmu. Aku tau ini gila tapi kurasa aku menyukaimu dalam sesuatu hal yang tak wajar. Aku tau kau mungkin akan membenciku dan merasa jijik padaku ataupun menganggapku tidak normal tapi aku tak dapat menutupinya lebih lama lagi.**

**Aku menyukaimu.**

**Yang Yoseob**

Gikwang menutup surat itu dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam amplop.

"jadi ini yang dimaksudnya tadi"gumam Gikwang dan segera melanjutkan kerjaannya. Seobi menyukaiku dalam arti yang lain,pikir gikwang dalam hati dan mulai mencucui piringnya. Berbagai macam pikiran berkecamuk dalam otaknya.

Yoseob sampai dikamarnya dengan gelisah. Ia bingung apa ia kelihatan sangat aneh tadi. Ia merasa kelupaan sesuatu dari tadi.

"astaga suratku!"pekik Yoseob dan memukul kepalanya sendiri. Semoga ia tak menemukan apalagi membacanya. Yoseob buru-buru kembali ke dapur. Ia sedikit tenang karna melihat suratnya masih ada pada tempatnya dan tampaknya gikwang tak menemukan suratnya karna ia masih asyik mencuci piring.

"kenapa kau tak istirahat?"tanya gikwang mengagetkan yoseob.

"ah aku rasa aku meninggalkan sesuatu. Aku akan istirahat sekarang"jawab yoseob gugup dan bergegas kembali kekamarnya.

"Yoseobi! Aku akan tidur dikamarmu malam ini. Tidak apa-apa kan? Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau beristirahat dengan baik. Lagipula besok hari libur, kita bisa bermain seharian besok"ujar gikwang lengkap dengan senyumnya.

"mmm baiklah. Pintunya takkan terkunci"jawab yoseob.

"mati aku!"gumam yoseob pada dirinya sendiri. Gikwang menghela nafas.

"yap ini keputusanmu sendiri Lee Gikwang"ujar gikwang pada dirinya sendiri.

Yoseob sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya begitu namja itu kekamar yoseob. Gikwang memperhatikan wajah tidur yoseob.

"sebenarnya siapa yang lebih mirip bayi sih, wajahnya lebih imut saat tidur"gumam gikwang dan mengambil tempat disebelah yoseob. Ia bingunng harus melakukan apa disaat seperti ini. Gikwang mengeratkan selimut pada mereka berdua. Ia memeluk yoseob dari belakang.

'mungkin aku juga menyukaimu seobi'bisik gikwang. Yoseob tak bergeming. Mungkin dia sudah tidur pikir gikwang. mereka tidur bersama dengan berpelukkan. Saat hari menjelang pagi yoseob sedikit kaget mendapati dirinya tidur dengan berpelukan dengan gikwang. Ia jadi mengingat-ingat kejadian semalam dan saat mereka tidur. Yoseob membekap mulutnya sendiri, ia ingat apa yang dikatakan gikwang semalam. Gikwang langsung terbangun begitu menyadari pergerakkan tiba-tiba orang disampingnya.

"hmn ada apa? Ini kan masih pagi banget. Ayo tidur lagi"ajak gikwang dan merapatkan selimutnya kembali. Yoseob masih menatap gikwang tak percaya.

"waeyo seobi? Kenapa kau melihatku seperti melihat hantu begitu?"tanya gikwang. Yoseob menggelengkan kepalanya.

"ah aku tau. Jangan-jangan kau tak bisa tidur karna ada didekatku semalaman?hhehe aku mengerti. Hmn bagaimana kalau kita bermain saja dulu"ujar gikwang lengkap dengan smirknya.

"apa maksudmu?"tanya yoseob bingung tapi gikwang sudah menariknya lebih dulu sampai Yoseob jatuh menindihnya.

" i wanna hold you, brother"ujar gikwang dan langsung mencium yoseob. Yoseob kaget setengah mati. Tapi ia tak dapat memikirkan hal lain selain membalas ciuman gikwang.

~TO BE CONTINUE~

next ada rated M nya hohoho otak lagi pervy sih hehe ayo review nya di tunggu yooo


	2. Chapter 2 Hold me more, brother!

Chapter 2 of I wanna hold you, Brother!

Genre: romance, nc21 of yaoi

rated: M

Desc: Mereka milik Tuhan dan cerita milik author

judul:

"HOLD ME MORE, BROTHER!"

* * *

"gikwangie…"gumam Yoseob pelan. Gikwang melepaskan ciuman mereka dan tersenyum nakal ke Yoseob.

"its great! wanna do more?"tawarnya sontak membuat pipi namja mungil diatasnya merona. Yoseob bingung harus menjawab apa tapi sebelum ia sempat berpikir namja dibawahnya sudah menguasai dirinya dan mengubah posisi mereka, kini yoseob yang berada dibawah. Gikwang mengerling nakal kearahnya dan mencium Yoseob lagi dengan lebih lembut hanya sebatas saling menempelkan bibir mereka untuk berbagi kehangatan dan kelembutan masing-masing. Gikwang melepas ciuman lembut itu dan matanya tertuju pada beberapa titik sensitiv namja di depannya. Tengkuk atau telinga ya? Pikir Gikwang dalam hati.

Yoseob semakin merona saat Gikwang menatapnya dengan tatapan errrrrrrrrr entah dikategorikan apa. Tapi instingnya mengatakan 'daripada diam lebih baik lakukan sesuatu' dan Yoseob mulai mencium Gikwang lagi. Kali ini ciuman mereka lebih aktif dari sebelumnya. Gikwang melahap bibir bawah Yoseob sesekali mengigitnya diantara hisapan mereka. Saliva mereka bercampur jadi satu membentuk aliran-aliran sungai dikedua sudut bibir mereka. Yoseob melakukan hal sebaliknya pada bibir atas Gikwang. Gikwang mengambil alih permainan saat lidahnya memasuki mulut namja imut dihadapannya, mengabsen tiap sudut dari mulut Yoseob tak lupa ia mengecap rasa campur aduk hasil percampuran saliva mereka. Yoseob mencengkram lengannya setelah beberapa menit mereka melakukanya. Tampaknya Yoseobie kehabisan nafas. Gikwang yang juga mulai kekurangan oksigen melepas kontak mereka dan mengatur nafas. Yoseob tampak paling kesulitan mengatur nafas mengingat mulutnya penuh liur mereka. Ini suatu hal yang menjijikan memang tapi karna itu namja yang disukainya jadi Yoseob menelannya tanpa jijik. Ia memberanikan diri untuk menanyakan apa maksud kelakuan seorang Lee Gikwang di pagi buta dengan nya di kamarnya dan di tempat tidurnya.

"untuk apa semua ini?"tanya Yoseob agak takut, ia tak berani menatap Gikwang. Yang ditanya hanya tertawa pelan.

"Untuk apa kau bertanya? Bukankah kau sudah tau sendiri. Ini untuk jawaban suratmu, Yoseob~ah"jawab Gikwang diikuti desahan pada kata terakhirnya. Yoseob bergidik geli. Jadi Gikwang sudah membaca suratnya yang semalam tak sengaja tertinggal. Bodoh sekali ia menganggap Gikwang tak mengetahui soal surat itu. Jelas-jelas ia yang membersihkan meja makan semalam. Yoseob kembali teringat kata-kata yang dibisikkanya saat ia setengah tidur semalam.

"hmn gikwangie yang kau katakan semalam itu…jinjja?"tanya Yoseob ragu-ragu.

Gikwang menatap tajam namja dihadapannya.

"Jadi semalam kau belum tidur dan mengabaikan kata-kataku begitu saja?! Apa tidur lebih penting dari jawabanku? Ah sial kenapa aku jadi terdengar seperti gadis SMA yang menyatakan cinta"ujar Gikwang kesal. Yoseob menatapnya dengan perasaan bersalah, matannya mulia berkaca-kaca tak mengira Gikwang akan marah begini.

Hiks~Hiks~hiks

Mendengar isakan Yoseob, Gikwang mangap lebar sekali tak disangka-sangka olehnya namja yang selalu jadi teman bermain dan bertengkarnya menangis dihadapannya hanya karna sedikit bentakanya. Gikwang benar-benar merasa bersalah.

"Seobi-a uljima, kenapa menangis? Aku tak sungguhan marah kok, itu hanya bercanda. Aku Cuma ingin menggodamu kok, uljima ne?"ujar Gikwang mencoba menenangkan namja imutnya tapi isakan Yoseob malah berubah menjadi tangisan. Yoseob menyembunyikan wajahnya didada Gikwang dan menangis sekencangnya. Gikwang bingung harus apa dan akhirnya tak melakukan apapun kecuali diam sampai tangisan namja imut itu berhenti. Sudah 15 menit berlalu dan Yoseob tak berhenti nangis juga. Gikwang kehilangan kesabaran dan menarik Yoseob agar tak menyembunyikan wajahnya lagi. Yoseob menatapnya dengan mata berair dan wajah basah. Gikwang menyesap tiap aliran baru air mata Yoseob dan mencium kedua matanya sampai akhirnya Yoseob berhenti menangis.

"kau jorok!" ujar Yoseob dengan suara parau.

"tapi kau berhenti kan?"ujar gikwang dengan cengiran bodohnya. Yoseob tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Nado. Nado joayo Yang Yoseobi"ujar Gikwang dengan wajah lebih serius. Yoseob tertegun menyaksikan ucapan Gikwang dengan wajah serius yang khidmat. Baru pertama kali ia melihat Gikwang yang dengan tampang-selalu-bodoh nya menjadi sangat serius.

"Gomawo" hanya itu kata yang dapat diucapkan Yoseob karna setelahnya mereka kembali berciuman.

Gikwang menurunkan ciumannya keleher mulus Yoseob yang diikuti desahan namja itu. Terus berkutat disana untuk menandai namja imut itu sebagai miliknya. Tangannya tak tinggal diam, ia mulai meraba perut Yoseob yang masih rata belum ada bentuk apapun tak seperti miliknya yang penuh dengan kotak-kotak bagaikan TTS dan papan catur.

Tangannya merayap semakin keatas kekedua tonjolan didada Yoseob yang tampak mengeras. Tampaknya dua namja milik YME dan author ini sudah dikuasai nafsu mereka. Entah haruskah kita menskip ini atau melanjutkannya yang jelas gikwang maupun Yoseob takkan berhenti sampai ditengah jalan.

"lhaanhjutkhhan sajah ahhh ehmmph"ujar Yoseob diantara desahannya sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan desahan saat tangan Gikwang yang bebas menggapai tubuh bagian bawahnya yang mulai mengeras. Gikwang kembali mencium bibir Yoseob dan melanjukan kerja kedua tangannya untuk memberikan kenikmatan pada namja imut dihadapannya, ia sendiri sudah terangsang sejak tadi mendengar desahan-desahan Yoseob. Tapi tampaknya seme kita harus bersabar karna bagaimanapun ia harus bermain dengan lembut. Karna author bisa menghukumnya kebiri kalau ia sampai menyakiti uri kyeopta seobi.

"call my name, seobi-ah"ujar Gikwang ditengah-tengah permainannya. Ia mulia melucuti piyama Yoseob, dari bagian atas Gikwang memberikan beberapa kissmark disekitar dada Yoseob turun keperut Yoseob untuk mengecupnya dan turun lebih jauh kesesuatu diantara selangkangan namja imut itu. Gikwang tersenyum nakal dan bermain dengan teman barunya. Ia menyentuh dan kadang menekan-nekannya membuat namja itu semakin mendesah.

"sial, aku harus menahan diri"ujar Gikwang dalam hati.

"Gikhwang-hah touch it more!ahhh dont tasteahh mehh‼"omel Yoseob disela desahannya.

Gikwang paham dan langsung membuka penutup bawahan namja imut itu dan langsung memasukkan teman barunya kemulutnya denngan tangan masih tetap meremas sesekali memilin tonjolan didada Yoseob. Yoseob kembali mengalunkan melodi –melodi kenikmatan dari mulutnya.

Tak berapa lama aliran putih melesak masuk melewati tenggorokan Gikwang, sebagian ia bagi dengan yoseob dalam ciuman panas lagi. Yoseob menatap Gikwang intens sebelum menggembungkan pipinya setelah mereka ciuman.

Gikwang kebingungan dengan tingkah Seobinya.

"Waeyo seobie?"tanyanya polos. Yoseob menatapnya masih dengan wajah kesal.

"Kau curang. Aku sudah full-naked tapi kao masih full-clothes gitu!"gerutu seobi. Gikwang terkekeh geli dan meraih tangan seobi mengarahkan ke piamanya.

"kalau gitu bantu aku lepaskan ne?"ajak gikwang dan Yoseob mengangguk semangat 45. #ehOOC?

Yoseob membuka kancing demi kancing piama Gikwang dan mengagumi tubuh namja dihadapannya. Rutinitas Gikwang nge-gym ternyata berhasil memunculkan 6 jejeran kembar diperutnya dan dada yang bidang tentu saja!

Yoseob mencium leher Gikwang memberikan beberapa tanda disana. Terus turun menuju kedua nipple Gikwang yang sudah mengeras dan licking that stuff like he was a baby. Yoseob sucking that button untill gikwang moan out.

"uh yoseobi~niceh"desah Gikwang. Bosan bermain dengan nipple gikwang, Yoseob menurunkan ciumannya ke jejeran kotak catur gikwang dan menjilat beberapa bagian tak lupa meninggalkan kissmark disana. Sekarang dapat dilihat tubuh Gikwang ful dengan bercak kemerahan karya Yang Yoseob.

"i want more seobi"kata Gikwang dengan kerlingan nakal dan menunjuk bagian bawah tubuhnya. Yoseob meremas bagian yang ditunjuk Gikwang dan sedikit tersentak karna dibawah sana sudah sangat mengeras. Yoseob menyelipkan tangannya melewati celana yang dikenakan Gikwang dan mulai membelai member namja tampan tersebut. "ahh~"desah Gikwang.

Gikwang menarik celananya dan membuangnya entah kemana, membiarkan membernya terekpos bebas. Wajah Yoseob memerah begitu benda yang besar itu berdiri tegak didepannya.

"suck it seobie"pinta Gikwang. Yoseob mulai memompa member Gikwang sambil sesekali menjilatnya dari pangkal hingga ujung. Ia terus bermain seperti itu sampai empunya gregetan dan langsung memasukkan miliknya kedalam mulut Yoseob. Yoseob agak protes karna ia sempat tersedak tadi tapi begitu melihat ekspresi Gikwang Seobi justru semakin bersemangat mulai memompa mulutnya. Menarik kepalanya naik-turun seiring erangan Gikwang. Tak selang berapa lama member Gikwang mulai berkedut tanda akan keluar. Yoseob semakin memperdalam hisapannya saat tiba-tiba Gikwang mengeluarkan miliknya. Yoseob menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"not yet seobiiieeeh, i want it inside you"jelas Gikwang menindih Yoseob dan menciuminya kembali. Tanganya intense bermain dinipple yoseob memilin sesekali menarik atau memelintirnya. Tangan yang satunya lagi turun kebawah mencari hole seobi. Dengan sekali sentakan Gikwang memasukkan satu jarinya membuat Yoseob menjerit tertahan dalam ciuman mereka. Air mata mula menggenang disudut mata Yoseob. Gikwang menggerakkan jarinya in-out meski Seobi agak berontak dibawahnnya. Itu terus berlanjut sampai jari ketiga Gikwang sukses menembus hole seobi untuk melebarkannya. Seobi mulai mengerang seiring gerakan jari Gikwang dalam holenya. Gikwang merusak ciuman mereka membiarkan erangan seobi keluar mengisi ruangan.

"ahhhh kiki fahhh ssterrssshhh aahhh i mmhh out!"erang Yosoeb diiringi cairannya yang membasahi bedcover dan perut gikwang.

Gikwang menjilat bibir bawahnya melihat pemandangan didepannya. Yoseob yang ful-naked dengan nafas terengah dan mata sayunya menatap Gikwang. Shit! He is so damn sexy!ujar gikwang dalam hati. Ia melebarkan paha Yoseob dan menaruh kaki namja itu dipundaknya untuk lebih memudahkan akses masuknya. Yoseob hanya menatapnya pasrah.

Gikwang menggesekkan kepala membernya diopening hole seobi membuat namja itu turn on lagi.

"Seobie~a ini akan sedikit menyakitkan. Kalau kau mau lakukan apa saja-memukulku atau menjambakku-sekalipun tak masalah saat kau merasa kesakitan tapi jangan memintaku berhenti karna itu takkan pernah terjadi"ujar Gikwang dengan smirknya , yoseob bergidik mendengarnya. Apa akan sesakit itu sampai ia harus memukul atau menjambak Gikwang?

Saat sibuk berpikir, tubuh Yoseob secara tiba-tiba membeku saat sesuatu yang panas dan besar sarasa merobek bagian bawahnya.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHH! KIKWANHGIE DAMN! KELUARKAN! ITS HURT! AHG SHIT! MHAKEH IT OUT OHR YOU mmmmmphhh"teriak Yoseob teredam saat Gikwang mulai membawanya dalam ciuman panas mereka. Tangannya sibuk memilin nipple Yoseob mencoba menyamankan namja itu. Yoseob masih mencengkram lengan gikwang kuat saat namja itu berusaha memberikan penetrasi dititik sensitiv tubuhnya yang lain. Tapi rasa sakit dibagian bawahnya tak terbendung lagi, Yoseob mulai terisak.

Gikwang merasakan air mata Yoseob mulai turun membasahi pipinya dan memberikan rasa pada ciuman mereka. Tapi ia sudah terlanjur terbawa nafsu tak mungkin ia menarik diri sekarang. Ia terus melesakkan membernya kedalam seobi sampai itu sempurna utuh disana.

Gikwang memberikan sedikit waktu sampai Yoseob terbiasa dengan ukuran big-sizenya. Yoseob melepas ciuman mereka dan menatap Gikwang penuh nafsu.

"move, babbo!"perintah Yoseob dan Gikwang langsung menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur dalam tempo secepat-cepatnya. Erangan dua insan tersebut kembali memenuhi ruangan.

"AhhH sssh dheepperrr hhh!"erang yoseob ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya berlawanan arah dengan Gikwang menciptakan sensasi lebih untuk mereka.

"Seobie ahh! Ahh! You ahh arhh tighthh ahhh"racau Gikwang g jelas. Sudah hampir lima belas menit mereka belum mencapai puncaknya, tiba-tiba Gikwang menghentikan gerakkannya mengundang omelan seobi.

"YAK KENAPA KAU BERHENTI?!"omel Seobi,

"Berbalik!"perintah Gikwang dan langsung membalikkan tubuh Yoseob tanpa pemutusan kontak.

Now they are doing Doggy-style. Yoseob mengerang semakin keras saat Gikwang merubah posisinya dan langsung menghantam prostatnya pada ayunan pertama(?)

Posisi ini memberikan keuntungan lebih pada emereka,

"YAHh AHH FAHHSSSTEEERRH AAHHH! DAMMN ITSSS SSO GOOD AHH! YEAH THERE AHH GIKWANGIEE"erang Yoseob ,

Tak berapa lama Gikwang merasa membernya dicengkrang semakin kuat dalam hole Seobie, tandanya namja imut itu akan orgasme sebentar lagi. Gikwang menggerakkan pinggulnya semakin cepat dan lebih kasar dari sebelumnya.

"AAAHH! AH! IM OUTH AHHH!"erang Yoseob dan menumpahkan semua cairannya di bedcover sementara Gikwang masih menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan brutal.

Cengkraman hole Seobi saat orgasm tadi membuat membernya terasa terhimpit dan dipijit sampai ia berkedut dan membajiri hole seobi. Cairan Gikwang sedikit keluar mengalir melalui paha seobi dan turun kebedcover. Gikwang menjatuhkan tubuhnya yang otomatis ikut menjatuhkan seobi kekasur. Kontak mereka masih belum terlepas, mereka masih sibuk mengatur nafas. Gikwang memeluk namja imut disampingnya,

"Seobie~ah gomawo"ujarnya mengusap peluh disekitar kening Yoseob "and saranghae"lanjutnya. Wajah Yoseob memerah dan membalas pelukan namja disampingnya.

"nado"ujarnya malu menyembunyikan wajah didada bidang Gikwang, "keundae Gikwangie can you let it go? Aku merasa tak nyaman dengan itu"lanjut Yoseob menu juk kebawah. Gikwang terkekeh,

"sireoh! Kau harus mulai terbiasa"balas Gikwang dan langsung menutup matanya. Yoseob mengembungkan pipinya tapi ikut terlelap dalam pelukan namja itu.

**END**

* * *

what come next chapter?

Jam menunjukkan pukul 08.00 pagi saat bel rumah bercat shapire itu berbunyi dengan keras dan berkali-kali.

Tapi tak digubris sekalipun oleh sang empunya rumah.

"aissh apa yang mereka lakukan sih? Kenapa tak membuka pintu?"kesal seorang namja dibatas pagar rumah tersebut. Setiap orang yang lewat akan menatapnya penuh selidik sekaligus heran.

'cih, padahal aku sudah menutup diri tapi kenapa mereka masih saja tau!'geram namja dengan penyamaran diri itu sambil terus memencet bel rumah tersebut denga kasar.

Ah badanku sakit semua rasanya tapi aku merasa nyaman karna tangan gikwang menyelubungi tubuhku membagi kehangatan kami. Tapi kenapa aku terbangun ya?

NANINAINANAIANAIANIA NANINAINANAIANAIANIA NANINAINANAIANAIANI

Ah y karna suara bel pengganggu itu. Siapa yang bertamu pagi begini sih? Lagian ga sabaran banget. Aku mencoba menggerakkan badanku walau terasa amat sakit dibagian bawahku. Saat mencoba berdiri sialnya aku tak sanggup menahan berat badanku sendiri dan terjatuh tepat dilantai dengan pantatku mendarat lebih dulu sontak membuatku berteriak sangat keras sampai Gikwang bangun dengan terloncat.

"WAE?!"pekiknya kaget dan melihatku yang meringis kesakitan memegangi pinggulku sambil menangis, dia mendekatiku dan tersenyum menyesal padaku.

"mianhae, its my fault hehehe"sesalnya dan tertawa menyesal padaku . aku mengangguk dan meminta bantuannya untukku berdiri saat bell berbunyi lagi sontak mengagetkannya dan melepaskanku yang terjatuh lagi,

"AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGG GGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH‼‼‼!"teriakku.

"whats that? Aku mendengar teriakkan dari dalam"gumam namja itu dan langsung menggedor pagar itu dengan brutal.

"HYA! APA YANG TERJADI?"teriaknya entah pada siapa.

To be continue,,,,,


	3. Chapter 3 Am I jealous?

"AM I JEALOUS?"

Chap 3 of

"I wanna hold you brother!"

Cast: KiSeob(Kikwang & Yoseob)

2jun (Dujun & Junhyung)

Desc: semua milik author! *lho?

Mereka milik tuhan & orang tuanya tp cerita milik author y

Warning: Romance gaje. No nc

Rated : T

Enjoy :D

"AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGG GGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH‼‼‼!"

"whats that? Aku mendengar teriakkan dari dalam"gumam namja itu dan langsung menggedor pagar itu dengan brutal.

"HYA! APA YANG TERJADI?"teriaknya entah pada siapa. Tanpa ba bi bu namja itu langsung memanjat pagar setinggi 2 meter tanpa menghiraukan pandangan curiga orang yang lalu lalang.

Ia mendobrak pintu dan memanggil nama-nama penghuni rumah itu.

"YA‼ EOMMA! ABEOJI! YOSEOB-A‼ "teriaknya khawatir karna tak mendapat jawaban. Beberapa kemungkinan buruk melintas dikepalanya. Ia harus masuk ke rumah itu! Dengan cara apapun.

* * *

Keadaan di dalam rumah sama kacaunya. Yoseob mengomel sambil memukuli namja tampan didepannya dengan brutal. Siapa suruh menjatuhkannya? Padahal tubuh bagian bawahnya masih sakit. Gikwang memilih menyelamatkan diri saat Yoseob mulai melemparinya dengan benda terdekatnya, bisa bahaya kalau kepalanya jadi sasaran empuk lampu meja.

Gikwang menuju dapur untuk mengambil air mineral. Baru seteguk air itu melintasi tenggorokan ia menangkap suara-suara aneh mencurigakan dari arah jendela wastafel. Untuk memastikan pendengarannya ia menghampiri asal suara itu, karna kaca jendelannya yang bermotif wisspy glass sehingga tampak buram dan hanya menampilkan bayangan saja dari balik kaca. Gikwang membuka jendela dan hampir menyemburkan air dimulutnya ketika sosok bayangan itu menyembul dari luar dan langsung menariknya.

"YA! KALIAN BAIK-BAIK SAJA?! MANA YOSEOBIE KU?"tanya makhluk itu yang notabennya seorang namja dengan topi plus masker menutupinya.

"n-noe? Nuguseyo?"tanya Gikwang terbata akibat shock. Namja itu langsung sadar dan melepas genggamannya pada Gikwang juga melepas masker dan topinya.

"HYUNG!"Shock Gikwang bertambah,

"sudah ku katakan. Mana yoseobieku?"ulang namja itu bertanya dengan sinis,

"aish masuk dulu"ujar Gikwang "lewat pintu depan!"lanjutnya.

Gikwang membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan namja itu masuk yang langsung berteriak-teriak tak jelas.

"SEOBIE! YANG YOSEOB!"panggil namja itu berulangkali dengan nada diatas 3 oktaf.

"Hyung tunggu saja nanti juga Seobi turun, dia agak sedikit sakit"kata Gikwang mengambil tempat disofa dan menyalakan tv mencari chanel favoritnya.

Namja itu mengernyitkan dahinya. 'Seobi sakit?sakit apa?'pikirnya.

Yang Yoseob masih merengut kesal di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia masih merasakan pinggangnya yang pegal, harusnya ia merutuki namja yang notabenya adalah kekasihnya itu sekarang tapikan ini juga salahnya yang tak bisa menahan diri. Jadi yoseob memutuskan untuk tidur sampai ia mendengar suara ribut dari bawah yang cukup familiar memanggilnya. 'aish apa lagi ini? Tak bisakah aku tidur'gerutu Yoseob dan turun kebawah.

Namja itu langsung memeluknya begitu Yoseob muncul dari atas dengan tertatih-tatih. Yoseob agak kaget juga mendapat pelukan dadakan.

"Yoseobie! Ah neomu bogoshipo"ujar namja itu melepas pelukan mereka. Yoseob membulatkan matanya melihat namja itu,

"Dujun hyung!"ujarnya tak percaya mendapati hyungnya ah lebih tepatnya hyung Gikwang berdiri didepannya setelah setengah tahun ia tak pernah pulang kerumah karna sibuk. Dujun tersenyum senang setelah lama tak melihat namdongsaeng tersayangnya.

"hyung bagimana bisa disini?"tanya Yoseob, Dujun menariknya untuk duduk disofa.

"kajja aku ceritakan"

"pelan-pelan hyung"ujar Yoseob yang merasa agak tak nyaman dengan kondisi tubuhnya, Dujun menatapnya khawatir.

"kau sakit?"tanyanya, Yoseob tersenyum dan menggeleng

"hanya sedikit pegal"jawabnya. Dujun mengangguk paham dan mengambil tempat duduk disamping Yoseob dan merangkul namja imut itu. Ia tak melepaskan Yoseob untuk sedetikpun. Gikwang menatap dua makhluk didepannya dengan kesal. Ia sudah memperhatikan tingkah brother complex hyungnya pada Yoseob daritadi dan ia tidak senang dengan itu. Dujun menceritakan semua kegiatannya pada Yoseob yang sedari tadi mendengarkan dengan serius. Gikwang mendengus kesal untuk kesekian kalinya merasa tak di anggap dua makhluk dihadapannya ini.

"tsk, kalian bukan satu-satunya makhluk disini"gerutu Gikwang dan berlalu kedapur meninggalkan dua makhluk yang sedang asyik sendiri.

"Jadi kenapa hyung ada disini? Bukannya jadwal hyung padat?"tanya Yoseob,

"hmn.. aku sedikit bosan jadi aku kabur kesini lagipula dua hari kedepan aku tak ada jadwal manggung ataupun reality show paling cuma akan latihan saja jadi aku akan tinggal untuk dua hari"jawab Dujun. Yoseob ber'oh' ria mendengar jawaban Dujun, meski daritadi ia mengobrol dengan hyungnya tapi tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun kecuali author Yoseob juga memperhatikan Gikwang sedari tadi. Matanya juga mengekori Gikwang waktu namja itu pergi kedapur dengan muka masam.

"hyung kau tak lapar? Bagaimana kalau ku buatkan sarapan?"tanya Yoseob mendapat alasan yang bagus untuk lepas dari Dujun dan menemui kekasihnya yang mulai ngambek.

"keurae aku juga belum makan. Kajja"ajak Dujun dan mereka pergi kedapur.

Gikwang ada dimeja makan dengan sekeping roti dimulutnya saat dua namja itu masuk. Gikwang mendengus kesal begitu melihat Dujun menggenggam tangan Yoseob. Jujur saja bukannya cemburu tapi ia merasa risih melihat tingkah brother complex hyungnya itu. Dari dulu selalu seperti sekarang kalau hyungnya ada dirumah, apalagi setelah kejadian Yoseob sempat hilang selama 2 hari Dujun jadi lebih overprotective sama Yoseob bahkan ia sempat bertengkar sama hyungnya karna itu. Tapi kenapa Yoseob malah suka padaku y?tanya Gikwang dalam hati. Pasti karna aku sangat tampan dan keren hehehe, pikir Gikwang lagi dengan amat-sangat-narsis. Kembali ke dapur, Dujun masih sibuk mengekori setiap langkah Yoseob dari tempatnya dimeja makan sesekali ia berbicara untuk sekedar mengomentari atau bercerita pada Yoseob. Sampai hampir 30 menit lewat Dujun baru menggubris sosok namdongsaeng didepannya yang tengah menatapnya tajam.

"wae?"tanya Dujun heran akan tatapan Gikwang, yang ditanya hanya menggelang malas sebagai jawaban dan memalingkan muka.

"hey gikwang-a bagaimana sekolahmu?"tanya Dujun akhirnya memusatkan perhatian pada namdongsaeng biologisnya. Gikwang menatapnya tak percaya,

"hyung, sejak kapan kau peduli dengan sekolahku?"tanya gikwang heran,

"Ani, tadinya aku ingin memastikan sekolahmu dan Yoseob bagus. Ohy apa yoseob pernah dibully atau sekedar diganggu disekolah?"lanjut Dujun bertanya, Gikwang menghela nafas kecewa. Harusnya ia sudah bisa menebak pasti hyungnya akan menanyakan tentang Yoseob pada akhirya.

"tenang saja hyung selama masih ada aku tidak ada satupun yang dapat menyentuh Seobie"bohong Gikwang mengesampingkan kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, ia tak mau hyungnya itu histeris.

"syukurlah tadinya aku mau menyarankan ke eomma untuk homeschooling saja tapi karna ada kau aku tenang. Tapi benar tak pernah terjadi apa-apa kan?"tanya Dujun lagi memastikan, Gikwang memberikan deathglare pada hyung satu-satunya itu.

"baiklah Gikwangie aku percaya padamu tapi awas saja kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada seobieku, kau akan dalam bahaya"ujar Dujun lebih tepatnya mengancam Gikwang. Baru Gikwang akan membalas ancaman hyungnya Yoseob datang membawakan makanan dan menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka.

"apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?"tanya Yoseob penasaran, dua namja itu Cuma menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"o yasudahlah ayo kita makan"ujar Yoseob kemudian mereka diam larut dalam makanan pagi masing-masing.

Seusai makan pagi Gikwang pergi kekamarnya meninggalkan dua namja itu yang memandangnya heran. Yoseob juga akan kembali kekamar kalau bukan karna Dujun yang menghalau untuk mengajaknya pergi. Tentu saja setelah ia membersihkan diri. Yoseob berhenti didepan pintu kamarnya dan menatap pintu kamar Gikwang sebelum ia memutuskan untuk menghampiri namja itu. Pintunya tak terkunci saat yoseob masuk ke kamar Gikwang dan tak menemukan namja itu dimanapun.

"Gikwangie?"panggil yoseob dan boo..

Seseorang memeluknya dari belakang dan mencium tengkuknya. Yoseob dibuat merinding oleh sentuhan namja yang tak lain adalah Lee Gikwang.

"apa yang kau lakukan?lepaskan aku kwangie"pinta Yoseob.

"tsk, kau tak mau memelukku?"tanya Gikwang kesal,

"Bukan begitu tapi aku mau mandi lalu kita akan pergi keluar"jawab yoseob masih mencoba melepaskan diri dari namja itu.

"eoh ne, kita akan kencan kan?"tanya gikwang lagi malah mengeratkan pelukannya.

"ani, Dujun hyung yang mengajak pergi"jelas yoseob yang mulai pasrah dalam dekapan Gikwang.

"Dujun hyung?"tanya Gikwang dan langsung melepaskan pelukannya. Moodnya berubah jelek begitu mendengar kekasihnya menyebut nama Dujun.

"aku tak ikut"ujarnya pelan dan melangkah ke tempat tidurnya.

"wae? Kenapa kau tak ikut?"tanya yoseob yang mengikuti langkah gikwang, gikwang tetap diam dan mulai memejamkan mata.

"aisk gikwangie kenapa kau tak ikut? Ayo jawab aku. Wae?wae?"rengek yoseob yang bergelayut dilengan Gikwang. Gikwang tak menggubrisnya malah memejamkan mata. Yoseob mulai berhenti dan menatap namja itu dalam diam. Gikwang sangsi juga mendengar Yoseob tiba-tiba berhenti, jangan bilang ia mulai menangis?pikir namja itu. Gikwang membuka sedikit sebelah matanya mengintip namja imut disampingnya. Bukannya menangis Gikwang malah mendapati Yoseob menatapnya dengan tatapan berbinar sambil menahan senyum. Baiklah ini aneh,ujarnya dalam hati.

"mwoya seobi?"tanya Gikwang yang akhirnya mengalah dan membalas tatapan Yoseob.

"kau cemburu y?"tanya Yoseob dengan menaik-turunkan alisnya dilengkapi cengiran mautnya.

"eh, m-mwo? Cemburu? Aku?! Jangan bercanda huh"ujar Gikwang gelagapan.

"mengaku saja. Kau pasti cemburu karna ada Dujun hyung! Ya kan?ya kan?"balas Yoseob lagi tak mau kalah. Dalam hati ia sudah tertawa sejak tadi melihat ekspresi gikwangnya untung ia bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa lepas sambil guling-gulingan.

Gikwang mendelikkan matanya mendengar ocehan Yoseob dan sekali lagi ia mendengar nama hyungnya dan itu membuatnya kesal lagi entah kenapa.

"sudah kubilang kan aku tak cemburu. Untuk apa cemburu padamu sama Dujun hyung"terang gikwang dengan penuh penekanan, Yoseob tampak kecewa mendengarnya.

"jadi kau tak cemburu?"tanyanya ulang, gikwang mengangguk mantap.

"kalau gitu aku pergi dengan Dujun hyung deh. Yah anggap saja ini pengganti kencan dan janjimu semalam. Setidaknya aku benaran jadi bermain seharian dengan Dujun hyung! Jangan salahkan aku y kalau sesuatu terjadi!"ujar Yoseob yang mulai beranjak dari tempat tidur Gikwang untuk keluar. Gikwang mencerna kata-kata Yoseob dan perasaannya kembali kesal mungkin marah? Ia menarik tangan Yoseob dan menatapnya tajam.

"aku nggak pergi kau juga nggak boleh pergi"ujar Gikwang terdengar seperti mengancam. Yoseob menatapnya terkejut, Gikwangnya tak pernah terlihat semarah ini dan lagi Gikwang mencengkram tangannya kuat sampai terasa sakit ditanganya. Yoseob mencoba melepaskan cengkraman Gikwang, ia takut juga melihat gikwangnya marah.

"gikwangie lepaskan tanganmu, kau menyakitiku. Lagipula kenapa aku tak boleh pergi sama Dujun hyung ? jangan bertingkah aneh. Seperti bukan dirimu saja"balas Yoseob. Bukannya melepaskan cengkramannya Gikwang malah menarik namja itu dan menciumnya kasar. Yoseob mendorong Gikwang dan menatapnya kesal.

"kau kenapa sih?"tanya yoseob yang mulai terbawa amarah akibat ulah Gikwang. Gikwang menatapnya sengit.

"sudah kukatakan kau tak boleh pergi!"ulangnya lagi.

"Aku mau pergi! Cepat lepaskan!"balas Yoseob marah.

"Shireo! Tak boleh ya tak boleh!"balas Gikwang lagi tak kalah marah.

"aish! Kau membuatku gila! Apa sih maumu? Aku pergi nggak boleh emangnya kenapa?"tanya Yoseob frustasi.

"Gikwangie kumohon lepaskan aku"pinta Yoseob memelas.

"asal kau tak pergi"Tekan Gikwang lagi membuat namja dalam cengkramannya tak dapat bersabar lagi. Yoseob benar-benar marah sekarang. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti dengan tingkah Gikwangnya sekarang ini tapi dia sudah keterlaluan. Yoseob menarik paksa tangannya dari cengkraman Gikwang tak peduli itu justru menyakitinya lebih yang penting ia dapat lepas sekarang. Yoseob menatap Gikwang sengit,

"kau menyebalkan gikwang"ujar Yoseob dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"GEURAE! PERGI SANA! BERSENANG-SENANGLAH DAN JANGAN MENEMUIKU LAGI!"bentak Gikwang dan membanting pintu tepat saat Yoseob keluar dari kamarnya. Yoseob merasa tertusuk sesuatu,

"GEURAE! AKU PASTI AKAN BERSENANG-SENANG!"balas Yoseob tak kalah marah, ia meninggalkan gikwang menuju kamarnya dengan perasaan sakit. Ia tak ingin mengingat kejadian ini untuk sementara jadi ia bergegas membersihkan diri dan pergi sama Dujun siapa tau itu dapat menghiburnya.

* * *

Gikwang membanting pintu saat Yoseob sudah melangkah keluar dari kamarnya. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa Yoseob begitu bersikeras pergi bersama Dujun meskipun ia sudah melarangnya. Dan jujur saja kata-kata tadi takkan mungkin pernah terucap kalau saja Yoseob mau menurutinya. Gikwang tau ini memang aneh. Apa yang salah dengan pergi bersama hyungmu sendiri? Tapi mengingat itu Dujun hati Gikwang seperti terbakar. Ia juga tak mengerti mengapa ia bersikap seperti ini. Kenapa ia kesal ketika Yoseob menyebut nama hyungnya, kenapa ia merasa begitu marah saat Yoseob akan pergi dengan hyungnya. Ia tak punya jawaban apapun.

Cemburukah? Tidak! Tidak mungkin ia merasa cemburu. Ia bukan tipe pecemburu, ia menyakini itu.

"GEURAE! AKU AKAN BERSENANG-SENANG!" bentak Yoseob sebagai balasan untuknya, suara namja itu terdengar bergetar entah karna marah atau apa yang jelas hati gikwang tertohok sesuatu saat ini. Tak mau ambil pusing untuk mengingat kejadian ini Gikwang kembali merebahkan dirinya dikasur dan memejamkan mata. Dalam hatinya ada secercah rasa menyesal tapi ia masih berusaha memungkirinya.

* * *

Yoseob menemui Dujun yang sudah menunggu dibawah. Ia menghampiri hyungnya yang asyik menonton TV itu.

"hyung. Siap pergi?"tanya Yoseob berusaha seceria mungkin didepan Dujun, ia tak mau ketahuan habis bertengkar dengan Gikwang. Dujun membalasnya dengan cengiran dan two tumb up.

"kau manis Seobie"pujinya, Yoseob hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Mereka beranjak pergi meninggalkan rumah itu dan seorang namja yang bergelung dalam tidurnya sendiri. Dujun akan mengajak Yoseob ke taman bermain juga museum teddy bear kalau perlu ke pemandian air panas juga, coba saja liburannya seminggu dipastikan Dujun pasti akan menculik Yoseob ke pulau Jeju atau keluar negri tapi tentu saja itu takkan terjadi karna umanya pasti akan membunuhnya bahkan sebelum ia sempat menyentuh Yoseob. Untung ummanya sedang tak ada dirumah, ia beruntung. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka terus berbincang tapi tak ada satupun dari pembicaraan mereka menyangkut Lee Gikwang. Tampaknya Yoseob memang tak ingin membicarakannya karna tiap kali Dujun akan membicarakannya raut wajah Yoseob langsung berubah dan seringkali ia mengalihkan topik. Dimuseum Teddy bear mereka cukup bersenang-senang. Yoseob suka sekali menirukan gaya boneka-boneka beruang itu mereka juga banyak mengambil foto bersama meskipun agak risih juga karna posisi Dujun sebagai idol star banyak menarik perhatian dan tak jarang ada jpretan kamera tiap kali mereka melangkah. Puas bermain dimuseum Teddy Bear mereka kembali kemobil menuju tempat selanjutnya.

"hyung selanjutnya kita akan kemana?"tanya Yoseob penasaran karna Dujun tak memberitahunya tujuan mereka selanjutnya. Dujun mengerling kepadanya sampai Yoseob menatapnya horror dengan senyuman hyungnya. Dujun tertawa.

"Tenang Seobi. Aku tak bermaksud membawamu ke Love Hotel atau sebagainya jadi jangan menatapku begitu. Ne?"ujar Dujun bercanda mengacak rambut Seobi.

"aish hyung hentikan. Kau mengacaukan penampilanku"kesal Yoseob,

"Hahaha ne nae kyepta lovely Dongsaengie. Mian ne? Pemberhentian selanjutnya adalah Lotte World"ujar Dujun melajukan mobilnya.

* * *

Entah berapa lama ia tertidur yang jelas rumah itu tampak sepi sekali. Jadi mereka sudah pergi?pikir namja itu yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya. Ia menatap kesekeliling dengan pandangan lesu. Ia benar-benar kehilangan semangatnya setelah pagi tadi bertengkar dengan namja yang baru saja resmi jadi pacarnya tak kurang dari 12 jam lalu. Ia kembali teringat kejadian beberapa hari lalu bagaimana ia mnyelamatkan kekasihnya itu sampai sikap aneh kekasihnnya yang berujung dengan mereka tidur bersama. Memori itu masih begitu segar dikepala Gikwang sampai mimpi pun Yoseob masih ada didalamnya. Ia juga kembali teringat kejadian beberapa jam lalu saat ia bertengkar dengan Yoseob. Ini rekor baru bukan? Baru saja mereka jadian 12 jam lalu tapi ia sudah mengatakan hal yang tak sepantasnya ia katakan hanya karna kedatangan Dujun. Ayolah sungguh Gikwang tak ingin menyaingi rekor Kim kadarshin dengan hubungan tersingkat. Ia menyukai Yoseobnya. Tapi apa iya hanya sebatas suka sampai harus berakhir seperti ini. Tidak, ia tak hanya menyukai Yoseob mungkin ia juga sangat mencintai Yoseob. Jika bukan cinta, mengapa ia selalu merasa harus melindungi Yoseob? Mengapa ia tak memacari gadis-gadis yang mengejar-ngejarnya? Mengapa ia lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya bersama Yoseob dibanding bersama yang lain taupun teman-temannya? Mengapa ia merasa hanya Yoseob yang dapat mengerti dirinya begitu juga hanya ia yang dapat mengerti Yoseobnya? Tentu saja karna Yoseob tak hanya sebatas saudara yang disukainya tapi Yoseob adalah orang yang dicintainya. Ini tak dapat berakhir seperti ini begitu saja. Ia harus berbaikan dengan Yoseob.

Gikwang bergegas membersihkan diri untuk menyusul Yoseob dan Dujun. Beruntung ia menemukan note tujuan mereka tertempel dikulkas dan itu tulisan Dujun. Apa hyungnya sengaja menulis ini? Ia tak mengerti jadi ia putuskan mengikuti note itu. Pertama Museum Teddy Bear, mungkinkah mereka masih disana?

* * *

Yoseob berlarian begitu mereka baru turun dari mobil. Mereka akan bermain di outdoor dulu, Yoseob ingin mencoba permainan ekstrim dan menantang adrenalin padahal Dujun pikir Yoseob tipe yang suka bermain diistana boneka ataupun bianglala. Mau diapakan lagi mau-tak-mau ia menuruti Yoseob yang pertama mereka menaiki gyro swing semacam permain halilintar dengan putaran penuh sehabisnnya Dujun merasa tak dapat berpijak ditanah kepalannya masih terasa berputar-putar.

"Hyung, gwaenchana?"tanya Yoseob khawatir melihat wajah Dujun pucat.

KLIK KLIK KLIK

Bunyi jepretan kamera terasa jelas dan begitu banyak diiringi blitz kamera disekeliling mereka. Aish kenapa mereka bisa mengenaliku sih?tanya Dujun dalam hati. Tunggu dulu, jangan-jangan… Dujun langsung memeriksa dirinya dan benar saja topi yang tadi dikenakannya lenyap entah kemana dan lagi tudung jaketnya yang tadi ia pakai untuk menutupi sebagian wajahnya terjuntai dibahunya. Pantas saja semua orang mengetahui dirinya. Dan sialnya entah mengapa ada wartawan dan beberapa fans yang langsung memngerubunginya sampai-sampai Yoseob terlepas dari genggaman ataupun pandangannya.

Yoseob kelimpungan saat orana-orang menerjangnya sampai ia terdorong dan terhempas jatuh jauh dari kerumunan itu, ke tempat lebih sepi karna semua orang mengerumuni hyungnnya. Ia mendengus kesal dan membersihkan dirinya.

"perlu bantuan?" tanya suara yang familiar baginya, suara namja. Yoseob memeriksa si pemilik suara dan membelalakan matanya.

"neo?!"histeris Yoseob, namja itu tersenyum licik.

"aku rasa kita memang berjodoh Yoseob-ah. Entah bagaimana luasnya bumi ini kita masih saja dipertemukan begini"ujarnya gombal, Yoseob merasa ingin muntah mendengarnya. Ia langsung ambil sikap waspada pada namja ini, ia tak ingin kejadian beberapa hari lalu saat namja ini hampir merapenya terulang lagi. Untung saat itu ada gikwang. Gikwang? Ah entah kenapa ia baru mengingat namja itu sekarang. Meski daritadi ia sendirilah yang sengaja melupakan namja itu tapi sekarang ia jadi begitu merindukannya. Mendapati Yoseob melamun tak disia-siakan oleh namja itu, ia langsung mencengkram tangan Yoseob sampai namja itu tersentak sadar dari lamunannya.

"Eh?! HYA LEPASKAN AKU!"bentak Yoseob dan

Bugh

Yoseob mendaratkan pukulannya kewajah namja itu tapi tak berpengaruh sepertinya buktinya namja brengsek itu masih bisa tersenyum meremehkan padanya. Tapi Yoseob langsung kabur merasa ada kesempatan. Ia terus berlari dari namja itu dalam hati ia benar-benar berharap Gikwang ada disini untuk menolongnya. Yoseob terus berlari sampai ia tersudut oleh pembatas tembok. Kini mereka ada di gerbang 'Magic Island' dimana ada jembatan yang menghubungkan tempat ini dengan 'Magic world' dan dibawah mereka sekarang adalah laut. Yoseob semakin panik, kini ia semakin terpojok ditambah lagi ia tak bisa berenang jadi tak mungkin ia melompat ke bawah. Ia menatap namja itu garang.

"sudahlah Yoseobie. Menyerah saja. Bermain bersamaku lebih baik daripada bunuh diri. Kemarilah, aku takkan menyakitimu."ujar namja itu mengambil langkah semakin dekat dengan Yoseob.

"cih, mati lebih baik"ujar Yoseob semakin merapat ditembok pembatas untuk menjauhi namja itu tapi celakanya ia malah tergelincir sampai terjatuh untung namja brengsek itu menahan tangannya hingga ia tak terjatuh.

"jadi bagaiman? Tawaranku masih berlaku"ujar namja itu lagi, Yoseob bersikeras menolak. Mana mungkin ia mau menghianati Gikwang dengan namja yang amat sangat dibencinya. Namja itu menghela nafas kecewa kemudian mengatakan,

"kalau begitu selamat tinggal sarang-a"ujar namja itu dengan wajah pura-pura sedih dan mengendurkan genggamannya sampai Yoseob terjatuh kedalam laut.

Tak ada siapapun yang akan menolongnya. Tak ada siapapun yang melihatnya terjatuh, semua orang sedang mengerumuni Hyungnya. Apa hidupnya akan berakhir disini? Bahkan saat seperti ini ia masih begitu memikirkan Lee Gikwang. Nafasnya semakin tercekat, oksigen yang dimilikinya menipis. Mungkin beberapa detik lagi ia takkan bisa bernafas. Ia menyesali pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Gikwang yang tak baik.

"Mianhae Gikwang-a"ujarnya dan saat itu air begitu terasa masuk keparu-parunya. Kesadaran Yoseob mulai menghilang. Ia memejamkan matanya membayangkan Gikwang ada dihadpanya dan memeluknya dengan senyuman lengkap eye-smilenya.

Bunyi riak air yang nyaring menarik perhatian semua orang termasuk kerumunan Dujun. Ia kemudian teringat pada Yoseob. Ia berusaha melihat sekitar tapi ia tak menemukan namja imut itu disekitarnya hingga Dujun mulai panik dan menghampiri kerumunan dipinggir jembatan itu. Ada yang terjatuh?siapa?tanya Dujun panik. Ia berusaha menerobos kerumunan itu dan terkejutnya mendapati jaket yang tampak seperti milik Yoseob. Dujun langsung berteriak histeris,

"YOSEOBIE‼"paniknya dan ambil posisi untuk menyelamatkan Yoseob sebelum ia kedahuluan namja lain yang sudah melompat ke dalam laut. Bukan hanya satu tapi dua namja sudah ada didalam laut untuk menyelamatkan Yoseob. Kedua namja itu menarik Yoseob ke pinggiran daratan terdekat. Salah satu dari namja penolong itu begitu panik hingga ia menangis sambil mengguncangkan bahu Yoseob kuat.

"tenanglah kita harus memastikan jalan nafasnya kemudian lakukan CPR(CardioPulmonary Resuscitation/nafas buatan) sebagai pertolongan pertama"ujar namja yang satunya lagi. Namja yang panik itu langsung menyerahkannya pada namja tadi. Namja itu mulai memeriksa jalan nafas Yoseob yang terhenti karna terlalu banyak kemasukan air. Ia memposisikan tubuh dan kepala Yoseob dengan dagu lebih dinaikkan. Ia memberikan tekanan didada sebanyak dua kali lalu memberikan respirasi setiap 10 detik terus sampai akhirnya Yoseob terbatuk mengeluarkan semua air yang bersarang di parunya. Ia terus terbatuk sampai ia tersadar seorang namja yang mencengkram bahunya dengan wajah berair menatapnya dan seorang namja lain yang juga menatapnya intens. Yoseob mengenali namja yang pertama.

"gi..kwang?"ujar Yoseob lemah,

Gikwang mengendurkan cengkramannya, ia merasa lega mendapati kekasihnya masih bernafas. Gikwang menatap Yoseob gusar, perasaannya campur aduk tergambar dengan jelas dalam matanya.

"neo gwaenchana?" tanya Gikwang yang mulai sedikit hilang kepanikanya menarik Yoseob dalam dekapannya. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam ceruk leher Yoseob.

"gi-gikwangie?"ujar Yoseob pelan.

"Aku disini Seobi"jawab Gikwang masih memeluk Yoseob. Badan Yoseob bergetar dalam pelukannya, namja itu menangis terisak.

"KALIAN TAK APA?"ujar Dujun panik yang berhasil turun dengan beberapa Paramedic. Ia memperhatikan kedua dongsaengnya itu, ternyata percakapan mereka tadi pagi yang tak sengaja didengarnya tapi pada akhirnya dicuri dengar olehnya ternyata benar. Jadi memang ada suatu hubungan diantara mereka, hubungan yang tak biasa. Untung ia menaruh note tujuan mereka pergi jadi Gikwang tau mereka ada disini, tapi kenapa aku menulis note itu untuk Gikwang y?tanya Dujun bingung dalam hati. Yoseob, Gikwang dan namja yang tadi juga menolong diangkut ke ambulance tapi namja itu menolak.

"aku seorang dokter lagipula aku tak apa"ujarnya kepada salah satu paramedic.

"Hey, terimakasih karna kau menolongnya. Aku Lee Gikwang, ireumi mwoya?"tanya Gikwang pada namja yang sudah menolong Yoseob tadi.

"Yong Junhyung imnida. Kebetulan tadi aku melihatnya terjatuh, kupikir namja itu akan mengangkatnya lagi tapi ternyata aku salah"balas Junhyung menceritakann sedikit kronologi kejadian lalu.

"eh namja? Siapa maksudmu?"tanya Gikwang penasaran,

"aku tak tau.. kau harus menanyakanya pada temanmu itu"ujar Junhyung dan pamit pergi sebelumnya Yoseob sempat mengucapkan terimakasih meskipun ia menggunakan tabung oksigen. Gikwang menghampiri Yoseob dan menanyakan apa saja yang dapat diketahuinya dari namja itu.

Junhyung beranjak untuk pergi, meski ia sedikit merutuki dirinya yang terlalu baik sampai sekarang ia harus basah-basahan begini. Ia sendiri sedikit bingung sekarang. Massih dengan kebingungannya seorang namja berpostur tinggi dan tampan menghampirinya.

"terima kasih karna sudah menolong dongsaeng ku. Aku Lee Dujun"ujar namja itu memperkenalkan diri. Junhyung meraih tangan namja itu dan menjabatnnya selayaknnya pria.

"tak masalah. Aku Yong Junhyung"balas Junhyung memperkenalkan diri. Entah sudah berapa kali dia memperkenalkan diri hari ini.

"kau akan pulang?"tanya Dujun saat Junhyung mulai beranjak pergi.

"ne"jawab Junhyung singkat.

"dengan baju begitu?"tanya Dujun lagi memastikan. Junhyung tertegun sesaat dan kembali pada pemikiran sebelumnya. Dujun menagkap kebingungan Junhyung dari wajahnya.

"Bagaimana kalau ku antar pulang"ujar Dujun dan langsung melempar jaket yang dikenakannya pada Junhyung. Ia berjalan mendahului Junhyung. Merasa namja yang diajaknya tak mengikutinya Dujun menyapa lagi.

"apa yang kau tunggu? Kajja! Mobilku disana"ujar Dujun dan akhirnya mereka berdua berjalan bersama menuju mobil Dujun. Dujun tersenyum simpul memperhatikan namja disampingnya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung. Dia manis, ujar Dujun dalam hati.

Kembali kemobil paramedic yang berisi Gikwang dan Yoseob yang masih menerima pertolongan pertama, sebenarnya hanya Yoseob saja yang menerima pertolongan tapi Gikwang bersikeras tak mau meninggalkan Yoseob. Ia terus duduk disamping Yoseob berbaring, memperhatikan namja imut itu dari ujung ke ujung. Yoseob merasa risih juga.

"wae?"tanya Yoseob, Gikwang menggeleng.

"aku..aku..aku bersalah"ujar Gikwang sedih,

"aish kenapa kau suka sekali bertingkah aneh sih hari ini Lee Gikwang tadi pagi kau marah-marah dan sekarang kau murung begini. Kau kenapa sih? Jangan membuatku panik dong"omel Yoseob mengelus pundak Gikwang menenangkan namja itu.

"mian.. jeongmal mianhae"sesal Gikwang "aku..aku sendiri tak tau tadi pagi apa yang terjadi padaku pagi ini"lanjut Gikwang.

"aku tak suka kalau kau dekat dengan Dujun hyung. Aku kesal kau menyebut namanya terus. Tiba-tiba aku merasa marah saat kau bilang akan bersamanya. Aku..aku tidak tau ada apa denganku"lanjut Gikwang lagi dengan menundukan kepalaany, ia mengaitkan tangannya dengan Yoseob erat.

Yoseob menghela nafas.

"Gikwangie, aku tau kau tak mau mengakuinya tapi mungkin ini yang disebut cemburu. Dan aku senang kau merasa begitu"jelas Yoseob.

"Tapi sampai kapan pun aku hanya akan melihatmu. Aku hanya akan memandangmu. Aku hanya kan men.."

"aku mencintaimu Yang Yoseob"potong Gikwang sebelum Yoseob melanjutkan kata-katanya. Yoseob shock mendengarnya tapi juga merasa senang.

"nado"bals Yoseob dan memberikan ciuman kilat dibibir Gikwang. Gikwang mengacak rambut Yoseob.

-next to epilog-

Mana reviewnya? Huah ini bnayak yang baca tapi reviewnya kok sepi amat ya?

Oh y mian kalo banyak TYPO apalagi kalo cerita GAJE and SUMPAH INI ROMANCE GAGAL. Maklum aku bingung juga bikin romancenya gimana.. ga ada nc y? Anda kecewa? Ahah tenang! Tak perlu khawatir, kecewa, apalagi sampai galau #apadeh?

Soalnya nanti di epilog mau aku kasih Ncny itupun kalo pada review nie,,,

Mau dilanjut banyak chap takut pada g suka romance bikinan aku hiks ngumpet di pojokan u.u

Tapi gomawo yang uda review,,

To Astia Morichan and CieZie Kyuhyunnie AdmrHyukkie


	4. Epilog Take your punishment, brother!

~Epilog~

"Take Your Punishment, Brother!"

Author : Choi Hanai/ Mis Kwachi/ Xiao Yu/ Aizawa Yuki

Cast : Yang Yoseob, Lee Gikwang

Desc: anak ortu mereka, milik Tuhan YME, cerita nista buatan hanay

Genre : NC17, NC21, NC25 pokoknya NC‼

Romance, love and love

Summary: "salahmu yang mengacuhkanku makanya kau harus dihukum Yang Yoseob. Lihat saja apa hukumanmu!"

"aku tak mengacuhkanmu tapi kamu"

Jadi siapa yang mengacuhkankan ya? Yoseob atau Gikwang? Lalu apa hukuman untuk Yang Yoseob? Waduh bisa ga jalan seminggu lebih nih kalau hukumannya begitu.

* * *

Sudah seminggu hubungan Gikwang dan Yoseob berlanjut meski tanpa sepengetahuan kedua orang tua Gikwang. Dujun juga tak pernah mempermasalahkan itu setelah insiden di Lotte World apalagi sampai mengadu ke eommanya soalnya percuma juga kalau ia bilang yang ada justru omelan itu bersarang padanya. Dan lagi, Dujun tak pernah menampakan batang hidungnya lagi entah kenapa mungkin hanya author and reader yang tau(?)

Sudah seminggu juga Yoseob dan Gikwang jauh-jauhan karna sekolah semakin sibuk sampai mereka juga tak ada waktu untuk dihabiskan bersama. Ujian Akhir Semester Ganjil tinggal hitungan hari jadi mereka memfokuskan diri untuk belajar, sebenarnya cuma Yoseob yang memfokuskan diri.

Sampai pagi ini Gikwang masuk kekamar Yoseob sebelum namja itu bangun dan ikut tidur disamping namja imut itu. Yoseob menggeliat merasa ada sesuatu yang menyelimutinya. Perlahan ia membuka mata dan mengerjapkanya beberapa kali untuk menangkap sosok yang selalu melindunginya.

"Hmn gikwangie~ kenapa kau disini?"gumam Yoseob sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya. Gikwang tak merespon, Yoseob kembali memperhatikanya.

"yah dia malah tidur"keluh Seobi "padahal kukira dia mau melakukan sesuatu pagi-pagi gini haaah"lanjut Yoseob menghela nafas kecewa.

Setelah sarapan Yoseob dan Gikwang berangkat bersama kesekolah. Disepanjang jalan mereka cuma diam dan diam. Yoseob sibuk menghafalkan rumus-rumus hitung statistik untuk test mingguan matematika hari ini dan Gikwang hanya menatapnya malas. Ia jadi kapok mengganggu Yoseob lagi setelah lusa ia yang lagi bosan menjahili Yoseob ketika namja itu tengah belajar untuk test harian fisika, memang sih mata pelajaran itu yang tersulit tapi berkat itu alhasil semua buku dan benda terdekat namja imut itu melayang padanya. Beruntung Gikwang masih keluar hidup-hidup dari kamar Yoseob dan ditambah lagi omelan plus ceramahan Umanya yang nonstop bahkan sampai author selesai nonton K-Drama Oh! My Lady sampe Can You Hear My Heart abis tayang. Ckckckc bisa kalian bayangkan berapa jam umanya Gikwang ngomel.

Disekolah juga mereka tak pernah bersama. Begitu sampai sekolah Yoseob langsung melesat kekelas tanpa sepatah katapun. Gikwang mendengus kesal dan berjalan kekelasnya dengan menghentak-hentakkan kaki. Gikwang duduk dibangkunya dengan muka masam dan aura kegelapan sebagai background. Teman sebangkunya yang melihatnya hanya bisa bergidik ngeri dan tak dapat berkutik.

"kenapa dia sampe segitunya sih demi nilai"gerutu Gikwang yang sampe ketelinga namja disampingnya. Dengan segenap keberanian yang tersisa aang melawan raja api eh salah namja itu menanggapi omongan Gikwang.

"Kau kenapa? Baru datang uda kusut gitu"

Gikwang menoleh antara kesal dan juga ada perasaan pengen cerita keteman sebangku sekaligus teman dekatnya ini.

"sung, kalau pacarmu tiba-tiba menjauh karna alasan sebentar lagi ujian kau gimana?"tanya Gikwang penasaran, maklum temannya ini sudah lebih berpengalaman dalam Boys Love soalnya koleksi komik yaoi Chansung bisa ngalahin perpustakaan sekolah ditambah lagi dia lagi kencan sama Wooyoung yang notabenya sejenislah sama Yoseob. Sama-sama namja imut polos yang bisa bikin gemes(?)

Chansung tampak berpikir sejenak,

"menurutku, dia kesal padamu"jawabnya sok tau.

"tapi kami tak bertengkar. Ya waktu itu kita emang bertengkar karna aku cemburu tapi setelah itu kita fine-fine aja"balas Gikwang lagi yang tak terima dengan jawaban Chansung.

"Ya udah kalo gitu mungkin dia emang mau belajar"jawab chansung enteng yang otomatis dapet pukulan telak dari Gikwang.

"nyesal bertanya padamu"dengus Gikwang dan kembali menebarkan aura-aura kegelapan. Chansung mengusap kepalanya yang jadi pelampiasan secara tak terhormat, ia menggerutu pelan agar tak kedengaran namja suram disebelahnya.

Jam istirahat pun Yoseob masih sibuk berkutat dengan buku-bukunya membuat namja yang tampan dengan sekantung plastik makanan mengurungkan niatnya untuk makan bersama, ia malah asal memberikan makanan itu ke orang lain. Chansung tak tega juga melihat temannya merana seperti itu soalnya dia juga yang bakal jadi sasaran pelampiasan kalau masalah temannya itu tak terselesaikan. Satu-satunya cara dengan meminta usulan sama kekasih imutnya, wooyoung.

Chan sung menemui Wooyoung ditaman sekolah. Mereka makan bersama dengan menebar aura cinta kesegala penjuru sekolah, mungkin para cewek yang notabennya Yaoi lovers sudah pada teriak heboh sedangkan cowok-cowok stright bergidik ngeri and lebih milih minggat.

"chansung-a kenapa kau tampak tak bersemangat?"tanya wooyoung khawatir memperhatikan namjachingunya. Chansung menghela nafas antara suram karna gikwang dan terharu karna sikap perhatian wooyoung yang selalu lembut padanya.

"hari ini aku mendapat hadiah telak dari si pabo gikwang"ujar Chansung menunjuk kekepalanya dengan suara dibuat-buat manja. Wooyoung mengelus kepala Chansung yang tadi ditunjuknya dengan wajah prihatin, kalau sudah berhubungan dengan Gikwang ia lebih memilih tak ikut campur deh. Habisnya namja berbadan gede itu bisa sangat menyeramkan kalau sedang marah bahkan banteng pun lewat jadi ia hanya bisa melakukan ini kalau Chansungnya jadi sasaran empuk Gikwang.

"emangnya dia kenapa lagi sampe kamu kena imbasnya?"tanya Wooyoung lagi,

"entahlah yang jelas sih dia kesal karna pacarnya belajar terus demi nilai sampai dia diacuhkan"jelas Chansung, Wooyoung ber'oh' ria.

"bantu cari solusi dong chagy"pinta Chansung yang diakhiri dengan pemikiran duo namja itu.

"ah! Aku tau"pekik Wooyoung setelah 10 menit mereka berpikir.

"mwo? Mwo?"tanya Chansung antusias. Wooyoung mengeluarkan smirknya dan menyuruh Chansung mendekat untuk membisikkan sesuatu. Pada akhirnya dua namja itu kembali ke kelas masing-masing dengan senyum penuh arti setelah menggabungkan ide Wooyoung dengan Chansung .

Chansung menghampiri Gikwang dan membisikan idenya.

"kau yakin akan berhasil?"tanya Gikwang ragu. Chansung mengangguk dengan mantap yakin seratus juta persen caranya akan berhasil.

"aku akan memberikannya setelah Ujian kita berakhir kawan"jelas Chansung dan merangkul namja kekar itu sambil kembali kekelas.

Yoseob tadinya ingin menghampiri Gikwang karna khawatir namja itu tumben-tumbenan tak menghampirinya selama beberapa hari ini saat jam istirahat tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya begitu melihat Chansung merangkul Gikwang kembali kekelas. kau bisa membuatku sangat cemburu kwangie, ujar Yoseob dalam hati.

Ini adalah hari terakhir Ujian. Semua anak dalam kelas bersorak riang saat bel mata ujian terakhir berbunyi menandakan waktu selesai. Besok adalah saat yang paling ditunggu-tunggu karna pembagian report hasil belajar selama semester akan dibagikan dan yang terpenting hari libur akan mulai diumumkan mulai esok sampai tiga minggu kedepan. Gikwang langsung menghampiri Chansung untuk menagih janji beberapa hari yang lalu. Chansung lagi asyik menebar aura-aura cinta dengan kekasihnya Jang Wooyoung ditaman sekolah yang membuat semua orang beringsut menjauh tak sanggup menahan mual.

"Sung, mana?"tanya Gikwang langsung to the point mengabaikan tatapan aneh dari Wooyoung. Chansung menyunggingkan smirknya dan menyerahkan bungkusan bag paper kecil pada Gikwang.

"Sebaiknya kau cek dirumah"saran Chansung dan kembali fokus pada kekasihnya. Gikwang tak sabar pulang kerumah untuk mengecek bag paper itu, ia penasaran apa isinya sama seperti yang Chansung janjikan padanya waktu itu. Yoseob menunggunnya digerbang sekolah dan hanya diam saat ia menghampiri namja itu. Mereka pulang tetap dalam diam. Gikwang merenungkan pikirannya menyusun rencana yang bagus untuk memberi Seobinya 'hukuman'. Kalau rencana sudah tersusun rapi ia tinggal menentukan tempatnya.

Sampai dirumah Gikwang langsung masuk kekamar dengan tergesa-gesa menyisakan Yoseob yang menatapnya heran.

"haaah begini lagi"keluh Yoseob beringsut kekamarnya juga.

Gikwang membuka bag paper itu dengan berdebar. Dan benar saja yang dijanjikan Chansung. Gikwang menatap botol kecil ditangannya dan tersenyum evil membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi saat mendatang. Gikwang langsung browsing tempat liburan yang asyik dengan fasilitas penginapan dan cukup murah diinternet ketika smartphone nya berdering. Dujun hyung menelpon. Gikwang mengangkat telepon dengan malas, tumben-tumbenan hyungnya itu menelpon.

"yoboseyo"sapa Gikwang ditelepon.

"ne, yoboseyo Gikwangie. Bagaimana kabarmu?"tanya Dujun basa-basi.

"langsung ke inti saja hyung. Tumben sekali kau menelponku, ada apa?"tanya Gikwang masih sibuk dengan kegiatan semulanya mencari info diinternet.

"Ya! Seharusnya kau menjawab pertanyaanku dengan baik bukan seperti itu, aku jadi heran kenapa bukan uri Yoseobie yang manis saja yang jadi adik kandungku"cibir Dujun menggoda adiknya,

"Yak! Hyung berhenti memanggil Yoseob manis dia itu namja tau! Lagipula ada apa sih hyung telpon?"balas Gikwang yang tergoda dengan ledekkan Dujun rupanya.

"haha ne ne, kau ini curang sekali ya. Sebenarnya aku menelpon Cuma ingin bla bla bla bla…"ujar Dujun panjang lebar meneruskan percakapan dua saudara biologis itu sampai Gikwang memekik kegirangan yang terdengar ke ruangan disebelahnya.

'Dujun hyung menelpon Kwangie ya? Kenapa ia begitu senang? Aneh..'gumam Yoseob. Dan saat makan malam Gikwang menceritakan kenapa Dujun menelponya kepada semua anggota keluarga dan dengan beberapa argumen antara Gikwang dengan orangtuanya akhirnya diputuskan Gikwang dan Yoseob akan pergi berlibur bukannya di dalam Korea tapi mereka akan berlibur keluar negri dengan gratis.

Dan perjalanan liburan yang dinanti dan telah direncanakan Gikwang pun terlaksana terlebih ia hanya pergi berdua dengan Yoseob tanpa ada orangtuanya jadi ia bisa lebih mudah menjalankan rencana 'menghukum' Yoseobnya.

Hari pertama mereka ada di Jepang dilewati dengan berkeliling di negri sakura itu. Yoseob mengambil beberapa gambar diberbagai tempat wisata yang mereka kunjungi. Beruntung bagi mereka karna Dujun juga sudah mereservasi hotel yang tadinya akan didiaminya selama empat hari kedepan. Walaupun hanya satu tempat tidur Yoseob dan Gikwang berbagi tempat dengan sangat baik dan Gikwang tentu saja sudah mengatur rencannya. Ia takkan menyentuh namja imut itu meski Yoseob sudah bersikap manja padanya sepanjang hari bahkan sekarang Yoseob menyandar didada bidangnya dengan manja tapi ia berusaha tak merespon sedikitpun.

Keesokkan harinya mereka kembali melanjutkan petualangan berkeliling kota tokyo. Yoseob mengajak Gikwang untuk ke distric harajuku dimana para fashionista dan cosplay berkeliaran. Yoseob juga tak lupa membeli beberapa pernak-pernik sebagai oleh-oleh dan juga untuknya sendiri. Hari semakin mendung begitu mereka mengitari kawasan Distric cafe and teenagers hang out places. Rintik-rintik hujan mulai turun yang lama kelamaan berubah menjadi terjunan berjuta tetes air yang garangnya menimpa pejalan kaki dan pengendara sampai banyak yang berlarian mencari tempat berteduh. Begitu juga dengan Yoseob dan Gikwang yang langsung mencari tempat berteduh tapi sayang tempat terdekat dengan mereka sudah dipenuhi orang-orang yang sedang berteduh juga. Gikwang mencari tempat lain secepat kilat sampai ia menemukan tangga kebawah yang sepertinya rumah bawah tanah. Gikwang langsung meraih Yoseob kesana. Mereka berteduh menunggu hujan berhenti dengan menggigil. Gikwang tak tega melihat Yoseobnya begitu mengigil kedinginan, mau menyelimuti dengan jaketnya pun percuma karna ia sama basahnya dengan Yoseob. Gikwang melirik tempat mereka berteduh sekarang. Rumah bawah tanah yang cukup terawat meski banyak tanaman menjalar didindingnya tapi tampak dibiarkan dan ditata dengan indah untuk hiasan. Ini juga tak benar-benar tampak seperti rumah tinggal. Apa ini cafe atau semacamnya? Pikir Gikwang. Ia pun memutuskan untuk memeriksa kedalam dan menemukan sedikit bantuan untuk namja imutnya. Gikwang membuka pintu kayu itu pelan memaksa cahaya masuk untuk menerangi tempat itu. Tempat ini tampak seperti sebuah camp. 'Mungkinkah ini tempat milik cosplayer? Tapi tak ada orang satupun dan pintunya tak terkunci'pikir Gikwang.

"Hello, anybody here?"teriak Gikwang mencari pemilik tempat tapi tak ada sahutan, jadi tempat itu kosong. Gikwang mengelilingi tempat itu untuk mencari sesuatu yang dapat dipinjamnya untuk menghangatkan mereka. Tak disangka yang Gikwang temukan malah kostum cosplay seperti maid berwarna pink dengan rok berenda dan pita disana sini. Yoseob celingukan mencari Gikwang yang menghilang sampai ia mendengar suara namja itu dari dalam. Yoseob masuk kedalam rumah yang sangat terlihat manis. Banyak manekin dengan gaun-gaun hasil rancangan desainer sepertinya, ada sofa caramel terlihat manis dengan dinding bercorak batu bata. Ada mini bar disudut ruangan yang berhubungan dengan pantry. Tempat ini keren, pikir Yoseob. Angin berhembus kedalam menusuk kulitnya membuat ia semakin mengeratkan pelukan pada tubuhnya sendiri. Yoseob kembali mengigil. Gikwang yang keluar dari balik pantry langsung tersenyum melitah Yoseob.

"kau sebaiknya memakai ini Seobie, setidaknya ini tidak basah. Aku akan membuatkan sesuatu untukmu yang mungkin bisa menghangatkan"ujar Gikwang dan menyerahkan baju yang ditemukannya tadi pada Yoseob. Yoseob membelalakan matanya menerima baju dari Gikwang.

"kau tak salah nih? Masa aku pakai beginian sih kwangie. Ini kan baju yeoja sudah gitu nge-pink lagi?!"tolak Yoseob. Gikwang memasang wajah seriusnya dan mendekati Yoseob,

"pakai itu. Aku tak mau kau jadi sakit karna kedinginan lagipula hanya itu satu-satunya baju yang kutemukan muat untukmu."ujar Gikwang lembut berharap Yoseob mau menurutinya.

"baiklah. Tapi bagaimana denganmu? Kau juga basah . apa tak ada baju yang dapat kau pakai disini"tanya Yoseob dengan raut khawatir. Gikwang menggeleng,

"kau lihat saja sendiri semuanya baju wanita dengan ukuran 4. Baju itu akan sobek kalau aku memakainya"ujar Gikwang yang menuju kepantry. Ia membuka kulkas dan menemukan susu yang kemudian akan dipanaskannya. Ia menimang lagi untuk menjalankan rencanya tau tidak. Ini saat yang tepat kalau ia ingin menjalankan rencanya tapi ia tak tega pada Yoseobienya. 'baiklah kalau hanya sedikit takkan masalah, ia takkan sadar lagian'pikir Gikwang .

Yoseob selesai berganti baju. Ia sangat malu mengenakan pakaian seperti ini. Ia berjalan ke arah pantry tempat Gikwang membuat hot milk. Menyadari ada suara langkah mendekat Gikwang langsung memasukkan botol itu kedalam saku celananya dan berbalik menatap pemilik derap langkah itu dengan terpana. Gikwang menatap Yoseob intens tanpa berkedip sekalipun. Ia memperhatikan namja itu dari ujung kepala sampai kaki. Gikwang menelan ludahnya menyaksikan makhluk indah didepannya. Yoseob balas menatap Gikwang agak canggung. Pasti penampilannya begitu aneh sampai Gikwang menatapnya begitu. Gikwang mengambil langkah lebih dulu untuk mendekati namja yang tak bergeming sama sekali itu dari tempatnya. Penerangan tempat ini memang tak begitu bagus tapi Gikwang dapat melihat wajah gugup Yoseob saat ia mendekatinya. Jarak mereka tak lebih dari 10 centi sekarang.

"gikwang-a jangan menatapku begitu"malu Yoseob. Gikwang mencengkram pundak Yoseob erat.

"neomu kyeopta"pujinya menambah rona dipipi Yoseob. Gikwang semakin mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka hingga dapat merasakan deru nafas masing-masing. Yoseob semakin gugup melihat tingkah Gikwang yang tak seperti biasa, dia menjadi lebih serius. Sejak berangkat kemarin hingga mereka bisa tersesat ditempat ini Gikwang tak pernah sekalipun bertingkah bodoh. Ia jadi begitu dewasa dengan tatapan lembut yang selalu menenangkannya. Yoseob menutup matanya perlahan menyesapi sensasi pertemuan dua plum yang tampak begitu manis. Sebuah ciuman manis hanya dengan menempalkan keduanya tanpa pergerakkan apapun. Gikwang menikmati sentuhan bibir mungil namjachingunya yang begitu kontras dengan bibir tebalnya. Mereka seperti saling mengisi satu sama lain. Gikwang melepas pagutan mereka dan kembali menatap Yoseob meminta persetujuan namja itu untuk melanjutkan kegiatan mereka yang mungkin bertahan lama mengingat Gikwang yang sangat kehilangan namja imut itu beberapa pekan ini.

Yoseob mengangguk mantap walau tau kemungkinan ia tak bisa berjalan dengan baik esok seperti waktu itu tapi ia menginginkan Gikwang. Ia begitu merindukan namja itu. Beberapa pekan ini ia dan Gikwang menjadi sangat jauh. Ia juga tidak tau kenapa. Yoseob terus memikirkan hal ini sampai kemarin lusa Dujun bilang ia punya 2 tiket pulang pergi ke jepang untuk empat hari yang tak bisa digunakannya karna pemotretan ternyata diundur. Karna alasan itu juga sekarang mereka ada disini. Mr & Mrs Lee tadinya ingin mengambil liburan gratis itu tapi Gikwang menentang dengan alasan ia butuh refresing setelah Ujian Akhir Semester. Awalnya orang tua Gikwang tak setuju karna Bahasa Inggris saja tak lancar apalagi Bahasa Jepang makanya sekarang Yoseob ada disini selain Bahasa Inggrisnya baik dia juga ditugaskan mengawasi Gikwang.

Gikwang kembali mencium Yoseob dengan lebih agresif. Ia menghisap bibir atas dan bawah Yoseob bergantian membuat namja itu mengerang. Yoseob sedikit membuka mulutnya untuk memberi Gikwang akses menjelajahi mulutnya. Mengecap rasa perpaduan mereka. Yoseob semakin mengerang saat tangan Gikwang mengelus tengkuk dan punggungnya. Merasa sudah terlalu lama Gikwang melepas kembali ciuman mereka memberi kesempatan pada paru-paru mereka untuk meraup oksigen sebanyak mungkin. Yoseob terengah dengan wajah memerah dan saliva menetes dari sudut bibirnya. Gikwang tersenyum lembut menatapnya.

"neomu mipdagado neo neomu bogoshipo neo"ujar Gikwang meraih yoseob dalam pelukannya.

"gikwangie"panggil Yoseob lirih,

"hmn?"jawab Gikwang.

"ke..kenapa beberapa minggu lalu kau acuh sekali?"tanya Yoseob untuk memastikan sesuatu yang mengganjal hatinya. Gikwang bingung mendengarnya ia melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali menatap Yoseob.

"aku mengacuhkanmu? Bukannya kau yang melakukan itu"balas Gikwang masih dengan raut bingung diwajahnya,

"aku?eh masa sih"tanya Yoseob tak percaya. Gikwang menggangguk dan kembali membuka mulut untuk menjelaskan.

"Karna waktu itu kau bilang ingin fokus belajar dan tiap kali aku disampingmu kau akan marah jadi lebih baik aku menjauh kan?"jelas Gikwang,

"eh jinjja? Rasanya aku tak pernah memarahimu tapi kalau kau iseng tentu saja aku marah"balas Yoseob,

"tapi kau mengacuhkanku"balas Gikwang lagi tak mau kalah,

"tidak kok tapi kau yang mengacuhkanku!"balas Yoseob,

"aku nggak tapi kamu tuh"balas Gikwang lagi,

"isssh keras kepala! Siapa yang tak pernah datang kekelasku saat istirahat?! Siapa juga yang tiap pagi Cuma numpang tidur dikasurku?! Siapa juga yang diam tiap bersamaku?! Itu kan kau Lee Gikwang. Lagipula tiap aku ke kelasmu kau tampak asyik dengan Chansung ataupun temanmu yang lainnya"balas Yoseob panjang lebar,

Gikwang membelalakan matanya.

"jinjja?"hanya itu kata yang dapat diucapkannya. Ternyata semua ini Cuma salah paham sampai harus begini. Yoseob mengangguk mantap. Gikwang menghela nafas panjang.

"mianhae Seobie. Aku pikir kau lebih mementingkan nilaimu daripada aku. Habisnya tiap kita bersama kau selalu berkutat sama buku-bukumu itu tanpa menghiraukan aku. Makanya aku mau memberimu hukuman tadinya"jelas Gikwang dengan penuh penyesalan, untung ia belum sempat melakukan ide Chansung sepenuhnya. Bisa-bisa ia langsung dihabisi ditempat.

"eh menghukumku? Hukuman bagaimana maksudnya kwangie?"tanya Yoseob mulai curiga, ia baru ingat sikap cool Gikwang yang dadakan itu pasti ada sebabnya. Gikwang mulai grogi menangkap kecurigaan Yoseob padanya.

"aniya…lupakan saja ne? Hehe"jawab Gikwang lengkap dengan cengiran bodoh khasnya. Yoseob menaikkan sebelah alisnya tanda masih tak percaya.

"geurae! Ini!"ujar Gikwang yang menyerah pada wajah curiga didepannya sambil mengacungkan sesuatu yang diambilnya dari saku di depan wajah Yoseob. Yoseob merebut botol kecil itu dan menelitinya, sedetik kemudian wajah Yoseob merah padam.

Gikwang tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya jadi ia siaga segera menutupi wajahnya. 1 menit, 2 menit tak ada reaksi ia melihat namja imut itu. Yoseob masih tak bergeming dengan muka merah padam ia menunduk.

"Yosoebie? Aish uljima ne.. aku juga takkan tega memberikan itu padamu kok.. sungguh.. itu ide si tiang listrik tukang makan itu(chansung maksudnya)"ujar Gikwang menyesal yang meraih dagu Yoseob untuk mendongakannya. Tapi tangan Yoseob menahannya dan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Yosoeb mencium Gikwang dalam. Gikwang shock namun ia juga menikmatinya. Yoseob melepas ciuman itu dan menatap Gikwang dengan tatapan sulit diartikan.

"Tanpa itu juga kau akan mendapatkanku Kwangie"ujar Yoseob dengan smirknya. Gikwang tambah shock , apa ia tak salah dengar? Yoseobienya jadi terdengar begitu agresif ditambah lagi kini Yoseob mengalungkan lengannya memeluk leher Gikwang. Yoseob menghembuskan nafasnya di telinga juga dileher Gikwang sampai namja itu bergidik akibat hembusan udara hangat yang dikeluarkan Yoseob.

"Seobie-ah eugh"lenguh Gikwang saat Yoseob menggigit perpotongan lehernya menciptakan pulau-pulau kecil dengan warna kontras merah keunguan. Yoseob terkikik geli,

"wae?"tanya Gikwang yang protes kenikmatanya diganggu.

"kau terdengar lucu saat mendesah seperti tadi"kekeh Yoseob geli. Gikwang ikut terkekeh juga.

"tapi kau lebih menggemaskan saat mendesah Seobie. Itu lebih dahsyat karna berpengaruh pada Gikwang kecil dibawah sana"kata Gikwang dengan seduktif tepat ditelinga Yoseob. Wajah Yoseob kembali merah padam entah karna malu atau tersipu.

"kita mulai lagi ne?"pinta gikwang dengan mengiring Yoseob ke minibar ruangan bawah tanah minimalis itu. Gikwang mendudukan Yoseob diatas meja minibar.

"you look adorable with this stuff"puji Gikwang memperhatikan kostum yang dipakai Yoseob atas permintaannya,

"but i should take it off"lanjutnya yang mulai melucuti atasan Yoseob. Gikwang agak kesulitan untuk melepas ribon yang terpasang dari leher ke baju Yoseob. Entah ini baju milik siapa atau siapapun perancangnya yang jelas ini sangat tidak efisien untuk situasi seperti ini.

Yoseob membantu melepaskan ribon dileher dan bajunya hingga menampilkan bahu dan dadanya saja karna Gikwang tak langsung membuka seluruh bajunya. Gikwang menghirup aroma tubuh Yoseob yang tercium manis. Ia juga mulai mengecupi tiap inchi dari leher Yoseob ke bahu sampai nipple namja itu. Yoseob semakin mengerang nikmat ketika Gikwang menyerang titik sensitifnya. Gikwang menghisap nipple kanan dan kirinya bergantian. Yoseob menjambak rambut belakang Gikwang menahan nikmat. Tak sampai disitu Gikwang kembali menurunkan atasan kemeja dengan pita sebagai pengganti kancing itu dan menghempaskannya entah kemana. Ia kembali menandai Yoseob dari dada turun kebawah perut namja itu yang masih rata tapi samar terbentuk karna otot yang tak terlalu dibentuk. Gikwang meraih zipper celana Yoseob untuk membukanya tapi ditahan oleh namja itu.

"Giliranku kwangie"ujar Yoseob seduktif dan menarik Gikwang agar menghimpitnya. Yoseob meloloskan kaus yang dipakai Gikwang begitu saja. Ia memang sudah sering melihat tubuh namja ini dari kecil tapi tetap saja tubuh ini tampak begitu indah dimatanya terlebih dengan bentuk sempurna Yoseob jadi tak sabar untuk menyentuhnya. Perlahan Yoseob mulai mengecup tiap inci dari tubuh Gikwang mulai dari kening sampai nipple namja itu yang membuatnya mendesah tak karuan. Tak lupa meninggalkan beberapa tanda kepemilikannya. Posisinya yang duduk diatas meja dengan gikwang yang berdiri mensejajarkan posisi mereka. Gikwang menikmati setiap sentuhan yang dilakukan Yoseob, bagian selatannya semakin terasa sempit. Yoseob menghisap nipple kanan Gikwang kuat dengan tangan kanan memilin nipple kiri Gikwang.

"eugh seobie"lenguh Gikwang ketika tangan kiri Yoseob dengan nakal meremas junior dari balik celananya. Yoseob semakin giat untuk menggoda lawan mainnya yang tampan ini. Ia menurunkan resleting jeans Gikwang tanpa melepas ziper celana itu. Yoseob mengitari pangkal junior Gikwang dengan telunjuknya seseduktif mungkin. Gikwang kembali menautkan kedua bibir itu meredam desahannya akibat godaan Yoseob. Bisa turun pangkat jadi 'yang dibawah' kalau dia kebanyakan mendesah. Tangan Gikwang memaksa Yoseob untuk mengocok juniornya tidak hanya bermain-main seperti tadi. Yoseob menuruti permintaan namjachingunya dan mulai menaik-turunkan tangannya seirama dengan gerakan mereka saat berciuman. Kocokannya juga disertai remasan serta beberapa kali sentilan pada kepala junior Gikwang sampai namja itu mengerang dengan mengigit lidah Yoseob. Ciuman mereka mulai terasa asin karna darah yang merembes keluar dari gigitan Gikwang tadi pada lidah Yoseob. Tangan Gikwang juga tak tinggal diam untuk memberikan foreplay pada kekasihnya. Gikwang menyingkap rok kostum maid Yoseob dan menurunkan dalaman yang dikenakan namja itu. Gikwang mengenggam junior yang sudah menegang itu dan mengocoknya perlahan sampai namja dalam ciumannya ini sedikit mengerang dan melengkungkan tubuhnya. Mereka melepas pagutannya untuk meraup oksigen dan kembali saling menatap dengan tangan masih bekerja saling mengerjakan tugasnya masing-masing.

"eugh haahhh kwangieh im eugonah out!"pekik Yoseob disertai ejakulasinya dan menumpahkan cairan putih itu ke dada dan perut Gikwang. Gikwang tersenyum melihat namja didepannya saat ia menikmati detik-detik ejakulasinya. Gikwang kembali meraup bibir Yoseob yang semakin memerah akibat ulahnya. Yoseob juga tetap melanjutkan kocokannya pada Junior Gikwang yang tak ada tanda-tanda akan ejakulasi sama sekali dan hanya semakin menegang dengna sempurna.

Gikwang menurunkan ciumannya kenipple Yoseob, menghisapnya lalu menurunkan kecupannya keperut namja itu dan berakhir ke Yoseob kecil yang mulai tertidur. Gikwang melakukan blowjob sebentar untuk membangunkan teman kecilnya sampai itu kembali menegang sempurna.

Gikwang melepaskan tangan Yoseob dari juniornya dan menuntun namja itu untuk memeluknya. Mereka kembali mengadu lidah dan Gikwang menggesekkan juniornya dengan Yoseob saat ia sedikit menaikkan pinggul namja itu dan memasukkan dua jari sekaligus dalam hole Yoseob. Yoseob sedikit tersentak dan bergetar saat Gikwang menggerakkan jarinya in out dengan menambah jari ketiga den kempat dalam dua menit. Yoseob mulai mendesah tertahan saat jari-jari Gikwang menyentuh G-spotnya. Bosan bermain dengan jari Gikwang, mengangkat kaki Yoseob dan menyandarkan kepundaknya sebagai tumpuan dan mulai mengarahkan juniornya ke hole Yoseob. Awalnya Yoseob memang sedikit meringis tapi Gikwang sudah memberinya penetrasi jadi ia tak begitu merasa sakit walau masih perih tapi ia masih dapat menahannya. Gikwang mulia menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur masih dengan posisi berdirinya yang jadi sedikit melelahkan.

"ahhh kwagnie eugh ne hhhahh ahh faster!?"pinta Yoseob yang dituruti Gikwang dnegan senang hati.

"seobi-yah still tight eugh"desah Gikwang disela gerakkan maju mundurnya. Peluh membasahi tubuh kedua namja itu, udara dingin hujan tergantikan dengan hawa panas yang keluar dari tubuh kedua namja itu. Tak ada lagi rasa dingin yang tersisa hanya suara desahan yang semakin memanas dalam ruangan itu.

"eugh ahhh hhahh gi eughah kwang i ahh ahh ouht"ujar Yoseob disela desahannya. Juniornya berkedut dan langsung diraih Gikwang yang langsung menutup jalan keluar lahar itu membuat Yoseob memkik tertahan dan menatap Gikwang garang.

"wait euh a minute eugh we'll out together!"ujar Gikwang yang menggerakkan pinggulnya semakin brutal. Ia menambah intensitas gerakan in outnya sampai beberapa menit dan cairan mereka keluar bersamaan. Gikwang dan Yoseob mengatur nafas bersama.

"haaaah haaaah kau hebat"puji Yoseob dengan thumb upnya. Gikwang tersenyum menanggapinya. Ia kemudian menggendong Yoseob masih dengan posisi juniornya didalam namja imut itu. Sambil berjalan Gikwang tetap menggerakkan pinggulnya membuat namja imut itu kembali mendesah karna gerakan in outnya yang langsung mengenai prostatnya.

Gikwang menurunkan Yoseob disofa dan menyuruh namja itu untuk mengganti posisi. Sekarang Gikwang yang mengistirahatkan kakinya dan Yoseob duduk diatasnya. Man on Top style. Yoseob bergerak naik turun dibantu Gikwang yang mencengkram pinggulnya untuk memudahkan namja itu bergerak. Desahan-desahan namja imut itu kembali terdengar.

"ahh eugh its ahh nice ahh.. deeper jebal ahh"desah Yoseob tak karuan dan Gikwang ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya berlawanan arah dengan Yoseob untuk menciptakan sensasi lebih.

"ahh seobi ahh ahhahh kau ahh nikmathhh"desah Gikwang masih dengan temponya sampai kedua namja itu mencapai ejakulasinya bersamaan. Yoseob ambruk didada bidang Gikwang dengan nafas menderu tak beraturan. Gikwang menghapus peluh dikening Yoseob dan mengecupnya.

"dont tell me if you thinks its done?"ujar Gikwang dengan smirknya. Yoseob melongo menatapnya dengan mata melebar. Gikwang langsung menunggingkan Yoseob dan kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya in out disertai desahan dan rengekan Yoseob.

"Yak! Ahh hah Leeh Gi eugh Kwang ahh aku eugh sudah lelah ahh haah"desah sekaligus rengekan Yoseob memenuhi ruangan. Gikwang tetap menggerakkan pinggulnya intens dan tertuju pada satu titik begitu namja itu melenguh keras. Yap G-spotnya atau lebih tepatnya prostatnya. Gikwang terus menabrak prostat Yoseob sampai namja imut itu ejakulasi entah untuk keberapa kalinya sedangkan Gikwang masih terus mencari puncaknya untuk yang terakhir. Mungkin ini hukumannya untuk Yoseob. Yoseob yang sudah terlalu lelah mulai memejamkan matanya saat ejakulasinya yang terakhir tanpa menghiraukan Gikwang yang terus menggerakkan tubuhnya. Beberapa menit kemudian Gikwang ambruk diatas tubuh namja imutnya untuk mengatur nafas nya yang tak beraturan. Cairannya keluar begitu banyak bahkan hole Yoseob tak mampu menahannya. Cairan Gikwang mengalir tanpa henti melewati paha Yoseob kelantai. Selesai mengatur nafas Gikwang mencabut adik kecilnya dan membetulkan tubuh Yoseob agar tertidur lebih nyaman disofa. Ia memperhatikan ruangan rumah entah milik siapa yang dipakainya tampak kacau.

"euh aku harus membersihkannya sendirian?!"keluh Gikwang menatap namja yang tidur dalam damai disofa. Ia menghampiri namja itu dan mengecup lembut bibirnya.

"Gomawo Yang Yoseob. I love you and always, no matter how much time we need but i believe we'll stay together till the death take our soul with the sorrow"ujar Gikwang dan membersihkan tubuh Yoseob dari cairannya dan cairan namja itu sendiri lalu memakaikan pakaiannnya yang sudah kering. Gikwang membersihkan tempat itu dulu sebelum menyelimuti namjanya dan ikut terlelap dengan memeluk namja itu erat.

*BENER-BENET THE END*

* * *

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah gerah sendiri jadinya .

Benarkah saya ynag menulis fanfic ini?! Oh noooooo! Otak polosku! Keinnocent-nanku?!

#lebay

Lupakan kata-kata diatas. Karna ini epilog dan sekaligus love storynya Giseob _**abis**_ makanya aku berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk buat sebagus mungkin. Berhubung pula ada yang minta adegan ensi full hot jadi aku kuras otak kepervianku ini demi anda-anda :D

Anda menikmati? Ayo direview ya :D

And thanks yang uda mau review..

And thanks juga untuk para SR yang numpuk tp g ada yang review T.T jangan Cuma baca tanpa review ya tapi kalo masih gitu juga ya terserah deh..

Aku mau culik temin oppa dulu yang lagi enak-enakkan dihotel mumpung dia dijakarta..

Pyyong! #kaburwithUmin

mian kalo kurang limenya u.u

Pyong again!


End file.
